


Cruel Summer

by Yachan85



Category: Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sad, Tragedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yachan85/pseuds/Yachan85
Summary: Il ritorno in aereo fu decisamente più silenzioso del solito. Era strano non avere qualcuno accanto che si lamentava ogni dieci minuti della quasi inesistente sicurezza dell'aereo o per doversi pagare di tasca propria il cibo servito dalle hostess. Era strano non sentire il russare, a volte fastidioso, e sentirsi in dovere di farlo tacere con un colpo del suo bastone. Era strano non sentire il calore provenire dalle sue piume quando si addormentava vicino a lui.Spostò lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino. C'era una bella vista di Duckburg e del suo deposito, uno dei pochi edifici che si potesse vedere da così in alto. Presto sarebbero tornati a casa.It's a cruel, Cruel summer, Leaving me here on my own.It's a cruel, Cruel summer, Now you're gone.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ero bloccata a letto per la febbre, ho immaginato questa storia, così ho iniziato a buttare giù qualche riga. Non sapevo se sarei riuscita a concluderla, ma una volta tanto avevo già in mente molti dei passaggi della storia. Mi ci è voluta una settimana all'incirca, ma sono riuscita a concluderla. In tempo per la festa di Donald Duck.
> 
> La fanfiction verrà pubblicata in questa settimana in più parti. L'ultimo capitolo sarà pubblicato il 9 giugno.
> 
> La canzone all'inizio della storia mi è stata di ispirazione sia per l'effetto tragico che dava il titolo, sia il ritmo della musica. Si intitola Cruel Summer di Kari Kimmel.  
> La canzone finale è di Sia "eye of the needle" e l'ho scelta per il significato delle sue parole. Ho inserito solo la prima parte della canzone.

****

**CRUEL SUMMER**

cap. 1

 

Hot summer streets and the pavements  
are burning in the sit around,  
Trying to smile but the air is so heavy and dry,  
It's a cruel,  
Cruel summer  
Leaving me here on my own,  
It's a cruel,  
Cruel summer,  
Now you're gone,  
The city is crowded my friends  
are away and i'm on my own,  
It's too hot to handle  
So i got to get up and go,  
It's a cruel,  
Cruel summer,  
Leaving me here on my own,  
It's a cruel (it's a cruel),  
Cruel summer,  
Leaving me here on my own,  
It's a cruel (it's a cruel),  
Cruel summer (cruel summer)  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one.

 

Correvano il più veloce possibile, il terreno tremava sotto i loro piedi palmati e l'ansia si faceva sentire nei loro visi.

Il papero con cilindro e palandrana rossa era in testa nella corsa, subito dietro di lui un papero con abiti da marinaio.

Mancava poco. Scrooge poteva vedere in lontananza il bagliore rossiccio della gemma. Avevano faticato per superare le trappole e giungere al tesoro, ma non c'era niente che poteva spaventare Scrooge McDuck. Neanche la morte stessa, così diceva.

Donald che non era mai stato felice di partecipare ai viaggi con Scrooge, soprattutto se tutte le trappole se le beccava lui, desiderava solo porre fine a quel viaggio e tornare a casa così da poter riposare il suo corpo maltrattato, magari davanti alla televisione e una bibita gelata. Non voleva certo ritrovarsi a pezzi per i festeggiamenti da lì a qualche giorno.

  * Donald, non rallentare!- lo avvisò lo zio continuando a correre con lo sguardo fisso alla gemma.




Donald fece una smorfia irritata. Facile per lui, di tutta quella avventura chi ci avrebbe guadagnato sarebbe stato solo lui. Senza contare che per risparmiare, Scrooge l'aveva fatto viaggiare con un carico di pecore. Non aveva chiuso occhio.

Ma cercò di stringere i denti, ancora poco e avrebbero preso quella gemma, così dopo sarebbe potuto tornare a Duckburg e riposare per bene.

Quando però cominciò a immaginarsi nel suo comodo letto lontano dal belare delle pecore, il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi iniziò a mancare.

Fece appena in tempo a fare una esclamazione di spavento, prima di cadere giù.

  * Donald?- Scrooge si fermò e guardò dietro di sé. Il nipote era scomparso, ma in compenso si era aperto un grosso squarcio al suo posto- Donald, tutto bene?- chiese avvicinandosi con cautela ai bordi per timore di caderci dentro.

  * Oh, splendidamente- fece la voce sarcastica del marinaio.




Scrooge guardò dentro il buco e trovò il nipote afferrato a un appiglio della parete franosa. Più in basso s'era aperto un altro squarcio che portava a due piani sotto. Non c'era molta visibilità dentro, era quasi tutto inghiottito dal buio. Forse si trattava dell'ennesima trappola o forse era il posto a essere malandato e cadere a pezzi, ma almeno Donald era stato veloce ad afferrarsi a qualcosa prima di precipitare.

  * Non so davvero come fai a cacciarti in queste situazioni- commentò Scrooge inginocchiandosi per aiutarlo ad uscire.

  * Indovina per _chi_ io mi trovo qui!- rispose l'altro offeso.

  * Dai, muoviti, c'è poco tempo- Scrooge si sporse per offrirgli il braccio.

  * Non è... così... facile...- disse con fatica, mentre tentava di staccare un braccio dalla presa e allungarla verso l'alto.




Un nuovo tremore del suolo lo fece subito tornare ad afferrarsi con entrambe le mani all'unico appiglio. Scrooge si guardò intorno preoccupato e voltandosi il bagliore rosso della gemma a pochi passi lo agitò. Quella gemma incastonata nella parete sarebbe potuta scomparire da un momento all'altro sotto pietre e detriti.

  * Zio Scrooge, presto aiutami! Non riuscirò a tenermi a lungo.




Scrooge tornò a guardare il nipote che si teneva afferrato al suo appiglio. Per una frazione di secondi spostò avanti e indietro lo sguardo.

  * Resisti ancora un po'. Prendo la gemma e torno ad aiutarti.

  * … scherzi?- fece l'altro con una smorfia incredula.

  * È qui a due passi! Se non la prendo ora, dopo sarà troppo tardi.

  * Dopo sarà troppo tardi _per me_!- replicò l'altro arrabbiato- Qui si sta frantumando tutto.

  * Sciocchezze, puoi resistere un altro po'. Non è la prima volta- e si alzò in piedi puntando lo sguardo sulla gemma.

  * Ma questa volta ti dico che non ce la farò! Mi mancano le forze!

  * Ho investito troppo in questa missione per tornare a casa a mani vuote.




Donald guardò in alto vedendo solo parzialmente lo zio.

  * … non dirai sul serio. Vuoi lasciarmi qui?!

  * Faccio subito- senza guardarsi dietro, Scrooge iniziò a correre verso la gemma.

  * No, aspetta! Zio Scrooge!!- gli gridò dietro il nipote, ma ormai Scrooge era arrivato alla parete e stava estraendo la gemma.




Era ben incastrata dentro, ma per fortuna anche quella parete stava sgretolandosi permettendogli di toglierla con poco sforzo. Una volta tra le mani, si soffermò a guardarla per verificarne la sua autenticità. Il suo intenso colore rossastro, con un piccolo bagliore blu che lo distingueva da altre sue simili, rendeva la gemma di un valore inestimabile.

Infilò velocemente la gemma nella tasca, poco prima che delle macerie lo seppellissero. Sospirò sollevato per averlo scansato in tempo e poi si girò verso il buco. Non aveva sentito più lamentarsi il nipote e forse era un bene perché poteva concentrarsi su come tirarlo fuori. Vide dell'edera lunga su una parete e la strappò con un taglierino. Non era resistente come una corda, ma sarebbe bastato per permettergli di sollevarlo su.

  * Dai Donald, aggrappati a questa- lasciò scendere l'edera che aveva attorcigliato per rinforzarla. Ma non sentendo fiatare si sporse a vedere giù- Donald?- non lo trovò più attaccato all'appiglio- Donald!- lo chiamò verso il basso. Possibile che fosse davvero caduto?




Era troppo buio e profondo per potersi calare con solo una edera. E non poteva neanche entrare dai piani di sotto perché avevano le vie d'accesso bloccate da massi. Doveva cercare aiuto.

Uscì di fretta e per sua fortuna trovò due uomini del posto che stavano passando di lì dopo aver sentito rumori di crollo.

Con l'aiuto dei due, Scrooge poté tornare dentro e calarsi nello squarcio con una corda. Ora che stava scendendo, si rese conto di quanto profondo fosse. Se il nipote era caduto, era stato un bel volo. Ma niente che Donald non fosse già abituato ad affrontare. Già se lo vedeva lì sotto a lamentarsi per averci impiegato tanto a salvarlo.

Toccò finalmente il suolo e si guardò intorno. Per fortuna c'era della luce che filtrava da qualche parte lungo le pareti.

  * Donald, dove sei?- lo trovò disteso lì vicino. Accorse velocemente da lui e si chinò- Dai alzati, sono venuto a prenderti.




Il papero però non rispose. Era sdraiato a pancia in su, braccia e gambe spalancate e gli occhi chiusi come se stesse facendo un pisolino.

  * Donald, non è il momento di poltrire. Abbiamo un aereo tra due ore e non voglio dover comprare altri biglietti- si lamentò e lo scosse dalle spalle- Andiamo ragazzo, svegliati!




Niente, era come se nulla riuscisse a svegliarlo dal suo sonnellino. Forse era svenuto dopo la caduta.

  * Donald, mi senti?- gli alzò la testa e questa di peso cadde da un lato- Donald... ?




La mano che sorreggeva la testa del nipote si era sporcata di sangue. C'era una piccola pozza di sangue che usciva da sotto il corpo del marinaio. Appoggiò delicatamente la testa del nipote e si chinò sul petto di lui appoggiandoci la testa.

 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

Il cielo era di un bell'azzurro. Forse qualche nuvola, ma nessuna minaccia di pioggia. C'erano anche dei uccelli che svolazzavano. Avevano un bel colore. Un verde con cromature blu.

In lontananza si poteva vedere la dimora di un famoso sultano che aveva ceduto al tempo e alle intemperie di madre natura. Ma la facciata era rimasta ancora in piedi, solida e con colori dorati ad abbellirla. Era ancora lì, immutabile, come a voler deridere di tutti quei avventurieri che si erano spinti fin dentro le sue mura e non ne erano usciti.

  * … Signor McDuck, signore... mi sente?- la voce gli sembrava provenisse da lontano, finché una mano gli si appoggiò sulla spalla.




Si girò meccanicamente e guardò il signore che gli era accanto. Lo riconobbe. Era lo stesso che li aveva aiutati nella ricerca della gemma e li aveva trasportati fino a quell'isola.

  * … so che è un momento difficile. Ma c'è bisogno della firma per il trasporto del corpo.




Scrooge annuì senza emozione e si diresse a un piccolo tavolo. C'erano già dei fogli e penna pronti. Firmò senza prestarci tanto interesse.

  * Bene, il tempo di preparare le ultime cose e possiamo andarcene.




Scrooge non gli prestò attenzione perché in quel momento due uomini passarono lì con una barella con su un corpo coperto interamente da un lenzuolo bianco. Spostò lo sguardo altrove, come se quella visione potesse danneggiargli la vista.

  * Signor McDuck, è mio dovere chiederlo... desidera vederlo prima che lo portino via?




Il papero scosse la testa. Il signore comprese e si allontanò per dare le ultime disposizioni.

Il ritorno in aereo fu decisamente più silenzioso del solito. Era strano non avere qualcuno accanto che si lamentava ogni dieci minuti della quasi inesistente sicurezza dell'aereo o per doversi pagare di tasca propria il cibo servito dalle hostess. Era strano non sentire il russare, a volte fastidioso, e sentirsi in dovere di farlo tacere con un colpo del suo bastone. Era strano non sentire il calore provenire dalle sue piume quando si addormentava vicino a lui.

Spostò lo sguardo fuori dal finestrino. C'era una bella vista di Duckburg e del suo deposito, uno dei pochi edifici che si potesse vedere da così in alto. Presto sarebbero _tornati_ a casa.

 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

Era da poco arrivato al Deposito e aveva raggiunto il suo studio per iniziare delle pratiche, finché il rumore di piccoli piedi che correvano lo fece voltare verso l'ingresso.

  * Zio Scrooge, zio Donald!- salutarono festosi tre gemellini entrando velocemente nello studio- Siete tornati! Com'è andata?




Dietro di loro, a passo più lento, entrò una papera anziana.

  * Scusaci per l'improvvisata- disse gentilmente Elvira- Eravamo d'accordo che avremmo aspettato alla fattoria, ma i ragazzi erano emozionati per i preparativi della festa. Così ho pensato di venire direttamente a prendere a Donald per portarlo alla fattoria.

  * Zio Donald dov'è?- fece Huey guardandosi intorno.

  * È tornato direttamente a casa? Lo dicevo io che era meglio passare prima da casa- disse Dewey.




Scrooge che nel frattempo si era mantenuto in silenzio e in piedi vicino alla sua scrivania, guardò i tre paperotti senza riuscire a dire una frase.

  * Zio Scrooge?- i tre gemelli lo guardarono preoccupati, perché non era solito per il loro prozio stare a lungo in silenzio. Ammesso ovviamente che non c'entrasse la magia di Magica.

  * Io...- il papero si bloccò e cercò di evitare il contatto con i loro occhi.

  * Ragazzi, che ne dite di andare un attimo con Miss Paperett?- propose d'un tratto Elvira ai suoi nipotini. La segretaria nel frattempo era entrata con cautela dentro lo studio e dando un veloce sguardo ansioso al suo capo, rivolse un sorriso comprensivo ai piccoli.

  * Ma certo, venite con me. Lasciamoli un attimo parlare- li toccò dalle spalle e li condusse fuori. I tre gemelli si guardarono tra di loro confusi dalla situazione ma non si opposero- Mi stavate parlando della festa...




La voce di Miss Paperett si perse dietro la porta che si chiuse.

La signora Elvira nel frattempo si era voltata per guardare in faccia Scrooge.

  * Avanti, cos'è successo? Dov'è Donald?- lo affrontò, andando direttamente alla questione.




Sapeva che Scrooge non era tipo da giri di parole. E quando era entrata nello studio e aveva intercettato lo sguardo di Scrooge, aveva capito subito che qualcosa non andava. Era il suo presentimento da nonna che glielo diceva o forse perché era abituata a sentire apprensione per i suoi nipoti. Soprattutto per il suo sfortunato Donald.

Il papero con la palandrana abbassò lo sguardo, come se non si sentisse abbastanza fiducioso per affrontare il suo sguardo.

  * Un incidente.

  * È grave?- disse lei preoccupata- In che ospedale si trova?




Scrooge non rispose subito e scosse la testa.

A quel gesto, il presentimento da nonna apprensiva tornò prepotente a lei.

  * … non ce l'ha fatta.




Elvira spalancò gli occhi come incredula.

  * C-come... ? Cosa è... successo?- parlò con voce tremolante.

  * Eravamo in questo posto...- cominciò a parlare lui con affanno, quasi incredulo della vicenda e muovendosi nella stanza- Andava tutto bene, ma poi lui è caduto... si è afferrato a qualcosa... gli ho detto di aspettare mentre prendevo la gemma... sono tornato e non c'era più... - appoggiò una mano sulla scrivania in mezzo a dei fogli riportanti il nome di Donald- Era molto profondo...

  * … l'hai lasciato per prendere una gemma?- domandò la voce di lei senza emozioni.

  * Sì, ma era questione di minuti, gli avevo detto di resistere...

  * Hai lasciato tuo nipote per prendere una gemma?- ripeté lei con più forza e incredulità- Hai preferito una gemma alla salvezza di tuo nipote?

  * No-no...- si toccò la testa con disagio- L'avrei salvato. Donald è sempre stato un papero abituato alle cadute, ne è sempre uscito indenne, non potevo sapere...

  * Donald è un essere vivente, Scrooge. Forse in tutti questi anni te ne sei dimenticato.




Scrooge si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo sulla papera. Lei aveva gli occhi lucidi e un dolore immenso impresso nella sua espressione, eppure si manteneva composta e non gli aveva fatto scenate. Il suo sguardo serio verso di lui non era di odio e rabbia, ma di sconcerto e delusione.

  * Come hai potuto? Lui aveva fiducia in te... lui credeva che non lo avresti lasciato...




Lui non rispose e tornò ad abbassare la testa.

  * … lo hai lasciato morire...




Scrooge alzò lo sguardo, ma non lo diresse a lei ma alla sua scrivania.

  * Mi sto occupando delle pratiche e i costi per la sepoltura- disse tornando serio, come intenzionato a cambiare discorso.

  * Credi che questo a me importi!- rispose offesa- Puoi tenerti i soldi se vuoi, ho abbastanza denaro per dare un degno funerale a mio nipote- si voltò dandogli le spalle e si asciugò gli occhi- Ma non ho abbastanza cuore per dare la notizia ai suoi nipoti.

  * … Cosa devi dirci nonna?- chiese la vocina di un paperotto con il berretto verde. Aveva appena aperto la porta.




Lo sguardo triste di Elvira si addolcì e avvolse in un abbraccio sia lui che i due fratelli che stavano arrivando. Louie guardò confuso e preoccupato la nonna.

  * Scusate, gli avevo detto di aspettare...- disse Miss Paperett dietro di loro.

  * Non ha importanza...- guardò il trio- C'è tanto da fare in fattoria, che ne dite se ci avviamo per primi?

  * Ma zio Donald... ?

  * … ci raggiungerà.




Li prese per mano e li condusse fuori dall'edificio. Rimasto da solo, Scrooge tornò a guardare le pratiche che erano sulla sua scrivania.

Sospirò e guardò fuori dalla finestra.

Era ancora un bel giorno d'inizio estate.

 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

Gladstone parcheggiò davanti casa e beatamente oltrepassò il cancello. Era stato un mese divertente sulla nave da crociera che aveva vinto in uno dei tanti concorsi giornalieri. Aveva scattato tante foto, anche selfie con personaggi famosi, e aveva mangiato da re. Eh sì, era stato proprio bene. Così bene che non aveva potuto trattenersi dal mandare foto al suo caro cuginetto. Gli aveva mandato anche cartoline, ma conoscendo le tante fatture che gli arrivavano in casa, sarebbero potute finire nel mezzo.

Ma non era un problema, aveva girato numerosi video dei posti che aveva visitato. E non vedeva l'ora di farle vedere al suo cuginetto. Già si immaginava la sua espressione invidiosa e furiosa.

Ma prima doveva riposarsi un momento in casa. Anche i viaggi lussuosi stancano.

  * Cugino!- la voce di Fethry lo fece voltare verso la staccionata di casa. Era lì in piedi con il fiatone come se avesse appena fatto una maratona.

  * Oh Fethry, sono appena arrivato e...- parlò lui con naturalezza indicando la porta d'ingresso, sperando in cuor suo che qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente di proporgli il cugino, non lo coinvolgesse in qualche assurda situazione. A volte con lui la fortuna non bastava per tenere alla larga i problemi che causava.




Ma quello che non si aspettò è che il papero con il cappello rosso entrasse di corsa dentro il suo giardino e si sbilanciasse su di lui in un grosso abbraccio.

Gladstone rimase senza parole di fronte a quell'improvvisa dimostrazione di affetto.

Fethry fin da piccolo era quello più affettuoso tra loro cugini, ma questo gesto non se lo sapeva spiegare. E qualcosa gli diceva che sapere la verità non lo avrebbe reso contento.

Sentì il cugino tremare nel suo abbraccio, stava piangendo. E tra una lacrima e l'altra glielo disse.

Gladstone non era mai stato bravo a gestire le cattive notizie. Sì, aveva avuto giorni neri nella sua infanzia, ma erano stati pochi. Il più delle volte la sua fortuna trasformava una giornata grigia in un bell'arcobaleno.

E quel giorno c'era un cielo sereno di un limpido azzurro.

Ma dai suoi occhi uscivano lacrime. Strinse a sé il cugino, ricambiando l'abbraccio.

Sapeva che il passo seguente sarebbe stato il suo, nell'avvisare anche Daisy.

Ma prima di farlo, preferì rimanere abbracciato al cugino.

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

Elvira Coot guardò i tre gemellini che dormivano raggomitolati vicino a lei. Li accarezzò dolcemente sulle loro testoline. Le piume dei loro visi erano ancora umidi per le lacrime versate.

Aveva vissuto già quell'esperienza in passato.

E non avrebbe mai immaginato di doverlo rivivere di nuovo.

Nessuno di loro si meritava quel dolore.

Le fatalità accadevano di continuo, però a volte si chiedeva se ciò fosse giusto.

I tre gemellini avevano solo il loro zio Donald a fargli da guida, così come per Donald e Della avevano i loro genitori. Dopo la morte di suo figlio e Hortense, lei aveva cercato di colmare il vuoto in Donald... ma sarebbe riuscita a fare altrettanto con i tre gemelli?

 

  * _Nonna...- fece la voce del piccolo paperotto appoggiato sulle sue gambe. Elvira lasciò da parte il lavoro all'uncinetto e lo guardò- Sai se zio Scrooge mi odia?_




_La papera strabuzzò gli occhi sorpresa per la domanda._

  * _Perché me lo domandi?_




_Il paperotto nascose la faccia per non farsi vedere._

  * _Lui odiava i miei genitori... e io sono il loro figlio._

  * _Chi ti ha detto questo? Scrooge non odiava né tua madre né tuo padre._

  * _Ma li ho visti litigare. Zio Scrooge non era contento di me e Della._




_Elvira ricordò quel famoso litigio. Erano volate parole forti. Del resto, Scrooge e Hortense erano due mine esplosive quando litigavano._

  * _Vedi Donald, gli adulti a volte dicono cose che non pensano e finiscono per ferire le persone che amano. Sono come dei grandi bambinoni. Ma questo non vuol dire che si odiano._

  * _Perché allora è così severo con me? Gli zii dei miei amici non sono così. Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? È per questo che mi odia?_

  * _Tuo zio ama sia te che Della, siete i figli della sua cara sorella, i suoi nipotini- lo accarezzò dolcemente sulla testa- Tuo zio è un papero diverso da altri, la solitudine e il denaro lo hanno reso una persona difficile da trattare. Ma forse proprio per questo ha bisogno di te e della famiglia. Siamo le uniche persone in grado di comprenderlo- il paperotto girò la testa per guardarla. Aveva un'espressione confusa. Lei non poté evitare di sorridere- Forse adesso ti è difficile comprendere, ma sono certa che un giorno sarai la persona su cui potrà fare più affidamento._

  * _Cosa te lo fa credere?_

  * _Perché hai un gran cuore e gli vuoi molto bene. So che farai del tuo meglio per non lasciarlo da solo. Così come so che lui farà l'impossibile per proteggerti._




 

Socchiuse gli occhi a quel ricordo. Sembrava passato poco tempo da quando l'aveva accolto in casa sua.

Il suo sguardo si posò sul calendario della parete, era l'otto di giugno. Il giorno dopo era stato cerchiato in rosso, ma non era stato fatto per ricordare il funerale che si sarebbe tenuto l'indomani, bensì per ricordare una giornata speciale.

Che ironia della sorte.

 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

Battista si sistemò la cravatta allo specchio. Si diede una pettinata anche ai capelli mossi.

Un ultimo sguardo al completo nero che indossava per individuare qualche stropiccio, poi uscì dalla stanza per dirigersi allo studio del suo principale. Bussò prima di entrare.

  * Signor McDuck, è ora...- fece lui con cautela. Il papero con la solita palandrana rossa era davanti alla grande vetrata.

  * Oh, di già?- fece lui quasi sorpreso del passare del tempo. Non si voltò però- Va bene, potete andare.

  * Signore, è sicuro di non voler venire con noi?- insistette- Lo so che ha detto di no, ma...

  * Ho tanto lavoro arretrato- disse lui sbrigativo.

  * Ma perché mandare via gli altri dipendenti? Non è pericoloso per lei rimanere qui da solo?

  * Me la caverò. Non è la prima volta.

  * Per qualsiasi emergenza, si ricordi di chiamarci.

  * Non ce ne sarà bisogno. Andate ora.




Battista annuì accennando a un inchino e chiuse la porta nell'uscire. Guardò da fuori l'ufficio chiuso e sospirò. Si avviò verso l'uscita dove ad aspettarlo c'era la segretaria.

  * Non ha accettato?- chiese speranzosa.




Battista scosse la testa sconsolato.

  * Ci ho provato, ma è irremovibile. Sarà un dispiacere per i suoi familiari non vederlo presente.




Miss Paperett appoggiò una mano sul braccio del maggiordomo.

  * Sapranno comprendere. Non credo che al principale non gli importi di lui... ma ha bisogno del suo tempo per accettarlo.




Battista annuì e insieme uscirono dal Deposito.

Dall'alto un papero li osservava mentre attraversavano la collinetta e si allontanavano.

Guardò il cielo. Era il giorno del funerale e il sole era splendente in cielo, così luminoso da non sembrare un giorno di lutto. Neanche una nuvola in cielo.

Si voltò verso la scrivania.

Non aveva mentito a Battista, aveva del lavoro arretrato da fare. Da quel fatidico giorno aveva iniziato a trascurare i suoi affari e le sue finanze presto ne avrebbero risentito.

Ma in quel momento mettersi seduto davanti a una scrivania, era l'ultima cosa che voleva fare.

Raggiunse la teca della Numero Uno, il suo decino portafortuna. Ci appoggiò una mano e guardò la sua immagine riflessa.

 

… _l'hai lasciato per prendere una gemma?_

 

Si staccò dalla teca e uscì dall'ufficio. Il Deposito era silenzioso, nessun rumore di passi a parte il suo.

Si soffermò davanti alla camera blindata e camminò fino al bordo della pedana. Guardò in giù, la distesa di monetine gialle e sacchi di dollari.

 

_No, aspetta! Zio Scrooge!!_

 

Girò su sé stesso e uscì da lì.

Camminò passando davanti alle varie stanze vuote. Non sapeva esattamente dove era diretto, né cosa voleva fare.

Aveva voluto fuori tutti gli altri dal Deposito, perché aveva bisogno di un po' di silenzio per schiarirsi la mente.

Da quando era tornato a Duckburg, la testa non faceva altro che girargli. Gli sembrava di essere su una di quelle attrazioni che piacciono tanto ai suoi nipotini, la giostra ruotante. Voleva solo scendere giù dalla giostra per poter riprendere a lavorare con il solito ritmo.

Ma qualsiasi cosa tentasse, non riusciva a dedicarsi agli affari. Avrebbe solo voluto una scusa per scappare da quei pensieri e immagini che lo assillavano la notte.

Si fermò quando si accorse che i piedi lo avevano condotto alla stanza dei manufatti. Entrò dentro illuminando l'interno e osservò scaffali a destra e sinistra pieni di oggetti.

Manufatti che rappresentavano ogni sua singola avventura.

Alla sua sinistra c'era una fila di oggetti che aveva trovato quando era in viaggio con le sue sorelle. Un altro ripiano era di quando aveva lasciato il Deposito alle sorelle mentre lui viaggiava e inviava i suoi ritrovamenti. Rappresentavano un periodo della sua vita insieme alle sorelle e che ormai non avrebbe più rivissuto.

Alla sua destra c'erano scaffali con i più recenti ritrovamenti. La maggior parte di essi erano stati in compagnia di Donald e i nipotini. Un altro periodo della sua vita che non sarebbe più tornato, un altro pezzo della sua vita che voleva sotterrare in quel luogo.

Non gli era piaciuto un granché quella stanza. Aveva iniziato ad accumularli lì dentro quando il ricordo di ciascuno oggetto si era fatto più opprimente. Ci era tornato anni dopo in compagnia dei nipoti e quella stanza aveva acquistato un nuovo significato. La speranza di rinascita.

Aveva dedicato una nuova sezione solo per loro.

Ora però tutti quei oggetti avevano perso ogni cosa di buono che rappresentavano. Erano solo il simbolo di nuovi errori. Colpe che voleva sotterrare insieme alle altre in quella stanza.

Si mise le mani in tasca e si voltò per dirigersi verso la porta. Qualcosa però toccò una delle sue mani, aveva qualcosa in tasca. Lo estrasse e lo portò davanti a sé. Il rossore del piccolo oggetto illuminò il suo becco e gli occhiali.

La gemma. Non poteva credere di averla avuta in tasca per tutto quel tempo. Si era dimenticato della sua esistenza dal giorno dell'incidente. Non si era neanche preoccupato di cercarla dopo la fatica per prenderla. Non gli importava.

 

_Hai lasciato tuo nipote per prendere una gemma? Hai preferito una gemma alla salvezza di tuo nipote?_

 

Quella gemma era solo portatrice di sciagura. Scegliere di recuperarla per prima era stato il suo più grande errore. Aveva la gemma, ma aveva perso molto di più.

E ora era lì, nelle sue mani, a prendersi gioco del suo dolore.

 

… _lo hai lasciato morire..._

 

Strinse con forza la gemma.

Nessuno... nessuno avrebbe potuto capire come si sentiva...

  * Dannazione!- gridò con rabbia e la lanciò con forza nel vuoto.




La gemma rimbalzò qua e là, scontrandosi con vari oggetti come una mina impazzita.

Non voleva più vedere quella gemma. Non voleva più vedere nessuno. Era pieno di rabbia, furia e frustrazione.

Sentì che con quel gesto aveva in parte scaricato la tensione, ma non era bastato. Aveva ancora il corpo rigido e il fiatone. Come se fosse sul punto di spezzarsi.

Un rumore però lo distrasse. Qualcosa era caduto a terra e aveva fatto fracasso frantumandosi. Si avvicinò all'oggetto. Era un vecchio vaso grande. Ricordava di aver trattato con il suo venditore per un giorno intero pur di avere uno sconto.

Si era dimenticato di possederlo. Si inginocchiò per raccogliere i cocci quando notò qualcosa sul fondo del vaso. Allungò la mano e nell'estrarlo vide che era un foglio. Cosa ci faceva lì? Non ricordava di aver lasciato qualcosa all'interno e non poteva essere del precedente proprietario perché lo aveva controllato minuziosamente prima di comprarlo.

Quindi cos'era?

Aprì il foglio piegato e ci trovò dei scarabocchi. Era forse uno scherzo?

Ma poi lo osservò meglio. C'era la scritta “al mio zietto: ti voglio bene” Era scritto in una calligrafia ancora incerta. Al centro c'erano due omini, uno piccolo e uno grande che si tenevano per mano. Il più piccolo era colorato di azzurro e il grande, con una espressione corrucciata, aveva un enorme cappello nero. Il disegno portava la firma di Donald.

 

  * _Per tutti i kilt! Come sarebbe che gli altri terreni sono stati venduti a Glomgold!- esclamò il papero al suo ospite._

  * _È arrivato all'improvviso ed è riuscito a convincere quei proprietari a cedergli i loro terreni._

  * _Avevano un accordo con me!_

  * _Era solo verbale. E poi Glomgold gli ha fatto un'offerta più alta. Sembra che sapesse quanto lei aveva proposto precedentemente._

  * _Bubbole! Questo è un furto, una carognata!- sbatté il pugno sulla scrivania. Non era la prima volta che il suo rivale gli giocava un tiro sporco- Sono certo che Flintheart mi stesse tenendo d'occhio._

  * _Io però non me la sono sentita di tradire il patto che avevo con voi. Anche se verbale, un patto è pur sempre un patto. Per questo ho rifiutato l'offerta di Glomgold e sono venuto da lei. Sono disposto a venderle il mio terreno._

  * _Bene, questo è il contratto- gli porse un foglio da firmare- Apprezzò la sua lealtà._




_Il signore firmò e Scrooge lo accompagnò fuori dalla porta._

  * _Cosa ha intenzione di fare con l'altro compratore?_

  * _Con Flintheart me la vedrò personalmente._




_Si avviarono insieme in direzione dell'uscita, quando un paperotto giunse correndo verso di loro._

  * _Zio, zietto!- lo chiamò allegro cercando di attirare la sua attenzione._

  * _Sarà dura riprendersi gli altri terreni- disse il signore perplesso._

  * _Non conosce ancora i McDuck._

  * _Ascolta, io...- continuò il paperotto seguendolo._




_Il piccolo faceva così tanto chiasso con il suo starnazzare che non riusciva a sentire il signore. Era un vero dolore alla testa! Perché Elvira lo aveva lasciato da lui?_

_Con un gesto scocciato cercò di mandare via il paperotto, che sembrò recepire il messaggio perché non li seguì più. Così lui poté continuare a parlare con l'uomo fino all'ingresso. Una volta lasciato alle mani di Battista, fece retro-front verso il suo ufficio. Urgeva un buon piano di attacco._

_Notò però il paperotto fermò nel corridoio ai piedi di un grosso vaso. Aveva un sorrisetto sul becco._

  * _Zio, hai visto questo vaso? Sarebbe un peccato che si rompesse... - Scrooge si fermò un attimo osservandolo con sospetto. Non sapeva cosa stava macchinando, ma non aveva tempo per gli scherzi._

  * _Te l'ho già detto: stai lontano da quel vaso. Non ho bisogno di un piccolo vandalo nel mio Deposito- disse con voce dura, per poi riprendere a camminare._

  * _Ma... ma io non... - il paperotto cercò di afferrarsi alla sua palandrana e con la mano gli indicò nuovamente il vaso- Tu devi vedere... il vaso... una sorpresa!_

  * _Smettila, non...- un rumore sospetto lo fece subito voltare. Si era creato uno strappo alla sua palandrana. Il piccolo arretrò le mani sorpreso e quasi spaventato._

  * _Io... non l'ho fatto apposta..._

  * _Tu...!- lo indicò con rabbia- Ne ho abbastanza dei tuoi giochetti, Donald!- lo rimproverò a voce alta. Il paperotto si ritrasse con timore guardandolo con i suoi occhi tristi- Non ho tempo da perdere!- si voltò e borbottò- Per tutte le ghette! Come se già non fosse un problema averti tra i piedi._




_S'incamminò verso l'ufficio lasciandosi alle spalle Donald e il vaso._

 

Il vaso in seguito era stato messo nella stanza dei manufatti, per evitare che potesse rompersi.

Non lo aveva più toccato, né si era interessato nel capire cosa cercasse di dirgli Donald.

Lo aveva semplicemente ignorato. Come la maggior parte delle volte.

Per tutto quel tempo... quel foglio diretto a lui era rimasto lì. Quasi ad aspettarlo.

 

_Lui aveva fiducia in te... lui credeva che non lo avresti lasciato..._

 

_No, aspetta! Zio Scrooge!!_

 

Tornarono con prepotenza i ricordi di quel giorno. Quelli che aveva cercato di sotterrare.

 

  * _Donald, non è il momento di poltrire. Abbiamo un aereo tra due ore e non voglio dover comprare altri biglietti- si lamentò e lo scosse dalle spalle- Andiamo ragazzo, svegliati!_




_Niente, era come se nulla riuscisse a svegliarlo dal suo sonnellino. Forse era svenuto dopo la caduta._

  * _Donald, mi senti?- gli alzò la testa e questa di peso cadde da un lato- Donald... ?_




_La mano che sorreggeva la testa del nipote si era sporcata di sangue. C'era una piccola pozza di sangue che usciva da sotto il corpo del marinaio. Appoggiò delicatamente la testa del nipote e si chinò sul petto di lui appoggiandoci la testa._

_Nessun suono. Nessun battito. Nessun respiro._

  * _No... no... no...- scosse la testa con il panico che cresceva sempre più. La consapevolezza che si faceva largo nella sua testa- No, non puoi farmi questo! Non può succedere di nuovo- prese a scrollarlo con più forza e dargli colpi all'altezza del cuore- Donald, svegliati! Donald!- diede un altro colpo, ma il corpo rimase immobile- Per carità... non farlo- si curvò su di lui appoggiando la testa, con la voce che gli si spezzava a ogni parola- Non lasciarmi. Dovevi solo... aspettarmi._




 

Si portò il foglio in grembo e si incurvò su se stesso. Stringendo i denti, il suo corpo iniziò a tremare.

 

Take me down  
I'm feeling now  
And if I move on  
I admit you're gone  
I ain't ready  
I'll hold steady  
I'll hold you in my arms

You're locked inside my heart  
Your melody's an art  
I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time  
Through the eye of the needle

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi sono portata avanti e ho già pubblicato il secondo capitolo.  
> Il terzo e ultimo capitolo sarà il 9 giugno.

CAP. 2

 

Hot summer streets and the pavements  
are burning in the sit around,  
Trying to smile but the air is so heavy and dry,  
It's a cruel,  
Cruel summer  
Leaving me here on my own,  
It's a cruel,  
Cruel summer,  
Now you're gone,  
The city is crowded my friends  
are away and i'm on my own,  
It's too hot to handle  
So i got to get up and go,  
It's a cruel,  
Cruel summer,  
Leaving me here on my own,  
It's a cruel (it's a cruel),  
Cruel summer,  
Leaving me here on my own,  
It's a cruel (it's a cruel),  
Cruel summer (cruel summer)  
Now you're gone  
You're not the only one.

 

  * No, aspetta! Zio Scrooge!!- gli gridò, ma temeva che ormai lui si fosse allontanato.




Ottimo, in balia del destino. Se ne fosse uscito indenne da quell'avventura, glie l'avrebbe fatta pagare molto cara allo zio.

Non è che avesse sperato tanto nell'essere una priorità per lo zio, ma forse una parte di lui non voleva arrendersi nel credere in lui. Avevano viaggiato tanto insieme, aveva svolto per lui tanti lavori massacranti e sempre con una paga misera. Per lui questo non aveva contato niente?

Cercò di tenersi stretto a quell'appiglio che aveva trovato, ma sentiva che non avrebbe retto a lungo. Se non poteva contare sullo zio, doveva cercarsi un altro appiglio prima di cadere giù. Non vedeva niente, ma non ci teneva a scoprirlo.

Un nuovo tremore, la roccia tra le sue mani si frantumò. Lanciò un grido e guardò come al rallentatore lo squarcio che si rimpiccioliva mentre si allontanava. La minuscola speranza che una mano sbucasse in quel momento e lo traesse in salvo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi era in piedi davanti a casa sua.

Buffo, non ricordava come c'era arrivato. Forse era così stanco che aveva guidato dall'aeroporto a casa senza rendersene conto. Tirò fuori le sue chiavi, ma c'era qualcosa che non andava: la maniglia non girava. Tentò più volte, anche con la forza, ma niente.

La solita sfortuna, neanche un meritato riposo senza dover litigare con qualcosa che non funzionava. E inoltre i nipotini dovevano essere dalla nonna, quindi non c'era nessuno in casa. 

Sospirò, ma poi notò che c'era una finestra aperta. Forse nella fretta non aveva chiuso bene, ma per una volta quella svista gli era tornata utile. Scavalcò la finestra ed entrò.

Notò subito che il salotto era stato modificato. Il divano era stato spostato per fare spazio a un gran tavolo, le tende alle finestre erano state sostituite con altre più grosse e scure e c'erano tante sedie. E poi un vaso di fiori freschi.

Va bene, questa era opera di Daisy. Ma perché l'aveva fatto? Centrava per caso la festa? Ma perché le foto sulle pareti erano state coperte da lenzuola?

Ne avrebbe parlato poi con Daisy, prima desiderava solo distendersi sul letto. Salì per le scale e quando aprì la porta della stanza, si ritrovò davanti a un esteso campo d'erba all'aperto. La luce del sole per un attimo lo accecò. Si portò una mano davanti agli occhi per farsi ombra e notò di non essere solo.

C'era un aggruppamento di persone poco distante da lui. Erano tutti di spalle a lui, ma li riconobbe. Erano i suoi familiari e alcuni amici di vecchia data.

Ma cosa ci facevano lì?

Si guardò intorno e riconobbe la casa della nonna non tanto distante da lì. Era a Quack Town.

Si avvicinò a loro per chiedere spiegazioni, ma qualsiasi cosa che dicesse o sventolasse le mani davanti a loro, nessuno sembrava notare la sua presenza.

  * Cos'è, uno scherzo? Ahaha, non è per niente divertente ragazzi- fece lui scocciato. Ma ancora non riuscì ad alzare le teste chinate dei presenti, vestiti rigorosamente di nero.




Si fece largo tra le file dei presenti e individuò tra le prime file in piedi sua nonna e i tre gemellini aggrappati al suo fianco. Davanti a loro un tizio che sembrava un prete e... una bara?

Qualcosa non andava. Per essere uno scherzo sembrava piuttosto macabro.

Guardò nuovamente i presenti e notò che versavano lacrime.

Si voltò verso la bara come se fosse pervaso da una brutta sensazione. Si avvicinò cautelativamente alla bara, aperta a metà per mostrare il viso della persona.

Un papero sui trent'anni vestito di un elegante abito blu notte, dormiva placidamente all'interno della bara foderata di seta bianca.

Retrocedette velocemente sentendo il fiato mancargli. Cos'era successo?

Si guardò incredulo le mani, come in cerca di prove di quanto stava accadendo. Erano normali... ma notò solo ora che erano lievemente trasparenti.

  * No... no... non sta accadendo per davvero...- si portò le mani alle tempie in un momento di panico.




Poi si ricordò dell'immagine dello zio che si allontanava di fretta. Era uno dei ultimi ricordi rimasti nella sua memoria. Si guardò intorno tra la piccola folla di persone, in mezzo a loro doveva esserci anche _lui_. Già, lui gli avrebbe spiegato tutto. Era l'unico che poteva sapere cosa stava accadendo.

Ma dov'era?

Sentì poi un bisbigliò venire dalle persone presenti.

  * … non posso credere che non sia venuto- riconobbe la voce strozzata di Daisy. Si stringeva con forza al suo fazzolettino. A sorreggerla c'era Chiquita- È a causa sua se... doveva almeno esserci.

  * Cara, avrà avuto le sue motivazioni...- disse l'amica confortandola, anche se nel suo tono di voce c'era poca convinzione.




Gladstone e Fethry erano di fianco a loro. Il cugino più piccolo era appoggiato alla spalla del fortunello come volendo sotterrare la testa. Gladstone invece aveva un'espressione arrabbiata nella sua postura rigida. Erano poche le volte che lo vedeva così serio.

  * … no, non ha nessuna scusante- parlò lui senza girarsi- _Doveva_ esserci.

  * Battista ha detto che zio Scrooge aveva degli impegni importanti...- biascicò Fethry udendo la discussione.

  * Più importanti di un funerale?- fece scettico il biondino- Più importanti della morte di un nipote?- lo vide serrare le mani- Credevo che Donald esagerasse quando mi raccontava dei continui pericoli che affrontava viaggiando con lui.

  * Zio Scrooge non farebbe niente per provocare la morte di un suo familiare- disse Fethry.

  * Ah sì? E cosa mi dici dei genitori di Donald e Della?- Fethry abbassò tristemente la testa senza poter ribattere- Non continuare a difenderlo. Zio Scrooge sfruttava Donald per i suoi benefici, lo ha fatto anche con noi. Per lui non è importante la famiglia come lo era per Donald.




La discussione si allargò tra gli altri presenti al funerale, in un bisbiglio sempre più alto e rumoroso. Ma quasi tutti concordavano che il vero colpevole fosse Scrooge.

  * Adesso basta!- si elevò una voce decisa e autoritaria. Gli altri si zittirono subito guardando le spalle della signora Elvira- Vi sembra il momento e il luogo per questi discorsi? Scrooge è libero di fare quello che vuole, e non sarete voi a giudicarlo.




Nessuno dei presenti provò a replicare. Le parole, per quanto dure, di Elvira Coot erano sempre giuste e accettate.

Poi staccandosi dai tre paperotti e lasciandoli a Miss Paperett, Elvira si avviò silenziosa verso la bara. Guardò il viso del papero addormentato. Lo accarezzò dolcemente sulla testa, ricordando con affetto quel paperotto che aveva vissuto con lei alla fattoria.

Lo baciò sulla fronte versando qualche lacrima nascosta.

  * Mio piccolo Donald...- gli sussurrò. Una frase che gli ripeteva spesso quando era un paperotto- Buon Compleanno.




Donald dall'altra parte della bara guardò sbigottito tutta la scena. Indietreggiò e sfiorò le altre lastre di marmo. Lì interrati c'erano altri parenti, tra cui i suoi genitori.

Girò le spalle e si mise a correre lontano da quel posto. Non sapeva dove stava correndo, non sapeva dove andare, non sapeva da chi andare, non sapeva che ne sarebbe stato di lui... non lo sapeva e non gli importava. Era di poco rilievo in quel momento.

Voleva solo lasciarsi alle spalle quei visi in lacrime.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, si accorse che stava correndo in un lungo corridoio. Non ricordava di esserci entrato. Ma poco gli importava.

Lo percorse in silenzio notando diverse scrivanie vuote e dei cartelli appesi alle pareti. A uno sguardo più accurato riconobbe quel luogo, ci aveva camminato un'infinità di volte. Era all'interno del Deposito.

Non vedeva però i dipendenti dello zio lavorare freneticamente come ogni giorno. Anzi, sembrava deserto. Regnava un'assurda quiete e silenzio.

Salì ai piani alti e trovò la scrivania di Miss Paperett vuota, ma sapeva che era al funerale insieme a Battista.

Entrò dentro l'ufficio dello zio, convinto di vederlo trafficare lì come aveva detto Battista, ma invece trovò la stanza vuota. Uscì e si diresse verso la piscina di soldi, il passatempo preferito di Scrooge.

Ma non trovò nessuno. Non sembrava neanche che ci fosse stato qualcuno di recente. Poteva vedere non con tanta fatica la montagnetta di monete che aveva lucidato il giorno prima di partire con lo zio. Era ancora impilata in ordine come l'aveva lasciata.

Uscì dalla camera blindata e lo cercò nelle altre numerose stanze. Era impossibile che non ci fosse. Non era neanche venuto al funerale sostenendo di avere troppo lavoro.

Non che fosse sorpreso da quella giustificazione, era una scusa che Scrooge usava spesso per liberarsi di compromessi che lo mettevano a disagio.

E non aveva fatto eccezioni con lui. Perché a lui non gli importava niente di suo nipote. Non gli era mai importato.

Lo aveva detto così tante volte, anche davanti a lui.

Ma lui aveva sempre sempre sperato che un giorno le cose sarebbero cambiate, che lo avrebbe visto in un'altra luce, che avrebbe riconosciuto infine il suo valore, per questo lo aveva perdonato un'infinità di volte. Si era afferrato a quella fievole speranza che gli aveva dato la nonna quando era un paperotto. Che lo zio Scrooge in realtà tenesse molto a suo nipote più di quanto lo mostrasse.

Ma niente era cambiato.

Lo aveva lasciato cadere. Per una gemma. E non si era neanche presentato al funerale.

Si sentiva così ingenuo e pieno di rabbia.

Non sapeva neanche dove diavolo si fosse cacciato.

Poi ricordò di aver saltato una stanza, era il locale usato per riporre tutti i reperti e manufatti recuperati nelle avventure di Scrooge. Quando si avvicinò alla porta sentì deboli versi. Qualcuno si trovava lì.

Entrò dentro e trovò lo zio inginocchiato a terra nel pavimento. Le sue spalle erano rivolte alla porta ed era ricurvo su se stesso, quindi non lo poteva vedere in faccia.

Lo sentì però singhiozzare. Le sue spalle tremavano.

A passo lento e silenzioso, quasi cauto come se lo potesse sentire, si avvicinò al papero con le basette. Ci girò intorno e trovò davanti a lui un grosso vaso di terracotta riverso a terra in grossi pezzi.

Donald serrò le mani e sentì salirgli la rabbia al cervello.

  * Già, tipico di te! Sono appena morto e le uniche lacrime che versi sono per i tuoi preziosi tesori!- gli gridò con foga.




Scrooge rimase chinato senza alzare la testa.

  * Ma certo, io valgo meno di qualunque oggetto qui presente!- spalancò le braccia indicando interi scaffali pieni di gingilli vari- Valgo persino meno di qualsiasi altra cosa!




Scrooge continuava a singhiozzare. Era come se l'unico suono fosse il suo respiro strozzato.

  * Io credevo in te! Ti avevo detto di non andartene! Perché quando avevo più bisogno di te, te ne sei andato?- sentì la sua stessa voce stringersi in gola- Come ho fatto a illudermi?




Abbassò la testa e ammorbidì la stretta alle mani. Era inutile, non poteva sentirlo. Nessuno poteva farlo.

E in ogni caso sarebbe stato inutile. Niente avrebbe fatto cambiare opinione a quel vecchio tirchio.

A che serviva quindi arrabbiarsi?

  * … mi... spiace...




Donald alzò la testa di scatto sentendo le prime parole uscire dallo zio. Lui si stava lentamente ricomponendo, emergendo fuori dalla sua chiusura a riccio. I suoi occhiali erano bagnati dalle tante lacrime che aveva versato, così come le sue piume. Gli occhi lucidi guardavano con dolcezza e dolore qualcosa che stringeva tra le mani. Donald si avvicinò incuriosito. Era un foglio con dei scarabocchi. Sembrava un disegno fatto da un bambino. Lo guardò meglio ed ebbe un tuffo al cuore quando lo riconobbe.

Ricordava di averlo fatto in una di quelle occasioni che la nonna lo lasciava al Deposito. Però lo zio era sempre impegnato nei suoi affari e non voleva essere disturbato.

 

_Battista lo aveva convinto a dedicarsi al disegno, anziché disturbare gli altri dipendenti, così gli aveva prestato un tavolino e un foglio._

_Ma non sapeva cosa disegnare._

_Così si ricordò delle parole della nonna e iniziò a disegnare. Guardò soddisfatto la sua opera e s'incamminò lungo i corridoi. C'era un grande vaso di chissà quale epoca in bella mostra su un pilastro. Ricordò che altre volte lo zio lo aveva avvertito di non farlo cadere, per il suo inestimabile valore. Cercò in giro del nastro adesivo e uno sgabello e tornò al vaso. Con cautela ci attaccò all'interno il disegno senza farsi vedere._

_Sentì poi il rumore di una porta. Suo zio e uno sconosciuto stavano uscendo dall'ufficio._

_Lui gli corse incontro._

  * _Zio, zietto!- lo chiamò allegro cercando di attirare la sua attenzione visto che era piccolo- Ascolta, io..._




_Il parente però era preso a parlare con lo sconosciuto. Scrooge gli fece il gesto con la mano di non infastidirlo e di allontanarsi. Donald si fermò, aspettando che l'altro se ne andasse. Una volta giunti all'ingresso, dove Battista li attendeva per consegnare all'ospite il suo copri abito, l'altro se ne andò lasciando Scrooge tornare indietro nel ufficio. Donald era rimasto davanti al grande vaso ad attenderlo. Aveva un sorrisetto sul becco._

  * _Zio, hai visto questo vaso? Sarebbe un peccato che si rompesse... - Scrooge si fermò un attimo osservandolo con sospetto._

  * _Te l'ho già detto: stai lontano da quel vaso. Non ho bisogno di un piccolo vandalo nel mio Deposito- disse con voce dura, per poi riprendere a camminare._

  * _Ma... ma io non... - disse contrariato, ma l'altro non voleva ascoltarlo. D'istinto si afferrò alla sua palandrana azzurra e gli indicò nuovamente il vaso- Tu devi vedere... il vaso... una sorpresa!_

  * _Smettila! Non...- un rumore sospetto lo fece subito voltare. Si era creato uno strappo alla sua palandrana. Donald sorpreso dal danno causato e spaventato della possibile reazione dello zio arretrò le mani._

  * _Io... non l'ho fatto apposta...- cercò di giustificarsi dispiaciuto._

  * _Tu...!- lo indicò con rabbia- Ne ho abbastanza dei tuoi giochetti, Donald!- lo rimproverò a voce alta facendolo sussultare. Il paperotto si ritrasse e lo guardò con occhi tristi- Non ho tempo da perdere!- si voltò e borbottò- Per tutte le ghette! Come se già non fosse un problema averti tra i piedi._




_Scrooge si allontanò in fretta e chiuse la porta del suo ufficio dietro di sé._

_Una mano gentile si posò sulla sua spalla._

  * _Non si preoccupi signorino, giocherò con lei se le fa piacere- fece dispiaciuto Battista che aveva assistito alla scena._




_Donald però non aprì bocca, tanta era la delusione nel suo cuore._

 

Di seguito doveva aver dimenticato la faccenda del vaso, perché non era più tornato a togliere il disegno. Si era anche sorpreso di rivederlo dopo tanti anni.

  * Mi dispiace tanto...- ripeté Scrooge rivolgendosi al disegno- Avrei dovuto essere uno zio migliore. Avrei dovuto esserci per te- fece una pausa abbozzando un sorriso- Ma è difficile, lo è sempre stato. Sbaglio sempre con le cose importanti.




Donald era davanti a lui in silenzio ad ascoltare ogni singola parola.

  * E ora è troppo tardi. Troppo tardi per salvarti. Troppo tardi per dirti quanto mi dispiace.




Il marinaio iniziò a versare delle lacrime. Lacrime che nessuno avrebbe mai visto. Né le sue, né quelle del vecchio papero. Perché sarebbe stata la prima e l'unica volta che avrebbe sentito parole così gentili nei suoi confronti.

Ma erano davvero sincere o erano dettate da un senso di colpa?

Indietreggiò qualche passo. Era troppo per lui. Scoprire di essere morto e vedere lo zio in quello stato... era così irreale.

I suoi occhi in lacrime notarono qualcosa che si trovava ai suoi piedi. Abbassandosi constatò che era una gemma di color rossastro.

 

_Una papera dai capelli biondi raccolti accarezzava sulla testa un paperotto che si era accucciato sopra le sue gambe dopo aver versato qualche lacrima in seguito a un litigio._

  * _Donald- disse con tono gentile e consolatorio- Tuo zio verrà sempre in tuo soccorso. Non lascerà mai che ti accada qualcosa. Abbi fiducia._




 

Strinse i denti e chinò la testa.

 

_Resisti ancora un po'. Prendo la gemma e torno ad aiutarti._

 

_No, aspetta! Zio Scrooge!!_

 

No, non poteva perdonarlo.

Non avrebbe potuto più prendersi cura dei suoi nipotini. Non avrebbe passato del tempo libero con i suoi cugini. Non avrebbe fatto passeggiate romantiche con Daisy. Non avrebbe assaggiato i pranzi della nonna. A soli trent'anni aveva perso metà della sua vita.

Tirò istintivamente un calcio alla gemma e uscì velocemente da quella stanza.

Scrooge alzò lo sguardo sorpreso. Cos'era stato quel rumore?

Notò che la gemma che aveva lanciato prima, era scivolata indietro vicino a lui.

Si asciugò le lacrime e osservò pensieroso la gemma.

La raccolse tra le mani e la infilò nuovamente in tasca. Avrebbe in seguito pensato a come disfarsene.

 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

Quanto tempo era passato? Non sapeva dirlo, era così strano essere un morto. Perché di quello si trattava, giusto? Un morto che vagava come un fantasma.

Sarebbe stato quello il suo destino? Una vita a vagare tra i vivi?

Sospirò. Almeno c'era un lato positivo. Nessuno sarebbe piombato di lì ad affibbiargli qualche lavoro stancante e pericoloso. La sfortuna aveva consumato la sua ultima pallottola.

Volse lo sguardo al papero poco distante. Era seduto a tavola, ricurvo con lo sguardo sulla tazza da caffè. Si trovavano nella piccola cucina del Deposito, usata da Battista per preparare da mangiare. Di lui non c'era traccia. Forse stava dormendo, visto che l'orologio da parete indicava che erano le quattro del mattino. O forse aveva qualche giorno di ferie.

Non sapeva dirlo con certezza, perché notava sempre più il Deposito deserto. Mentre Scrooge era sempre più in condizioni pietose.

Quelle borse sotto gli occhi indicavano una dormita non proprio riposante. Con il cucchiaino stava girando da minuti quel caffè di cui era rimasto solo due gocce sul fondo. Il suo sguardo assorto fissava la tazza, ma si notava che stava pensando ad altro.

Al centro del tavolo era appoggiata la gemma rossa. Ma Scrooge evitava in qualche modo di posare lo sguardo sull'oggetto. Come se ciò lo facesse sentire male.

Con un sospiro Scrooge si decidette a bere l'ultima goccia e si girò verso i fornelli per scaldare altro caffè. Poi come un automa tornò a sedersi al tavolo.

Era così, da quanto? Giorni? Il tempo era un concetto astratto per un fantasma.

Scrooge in quei giorni aveva iniziato a spostarsi da una stanza all'altra senza una meta precisa, uscire sempre più di rado, trascurare gli affari e le chiamate, evitare tutti.

Si stava trasformando in un eremita, di nuovo.

Donald non poté evitare di grugnire infastidito incrociando le braccia.

Avrebbe voluto dargli un calcio nel didietro solo per dargli una svegliata, ma aveva scoperto di non poter toccare più niente.

Si guardò le mani con amarezza.

Che senso aveva rimanere lì, se non gli era nemmeno concesso di comunicare con gli altri?

Alzò la testa nel momento che sentì uno strano suono provenire da dietro Scrooge. Guardò meglio e vide che un po' di fumo uscire dalla vecchia caffettiera che stava emettendo uno strano suono.

Era strano, anche se non insolito. Per Scrooge era normale usare oggetti stravecchi, ma non si poteva dire che non era molto attento nel loro utilizzo, in modo che durassero altri anni.

Quindi quel fumo gli sembrava sospetto. Poi fece attenzione ai movimenti precedenti di Scrooge. Non l'aveva visto riempirla d'acqua. E ora si stava surriscaldando.

Era strano che Scrooge rimanesse lì seduto senza sentire il fastidioso rumore della moka. Per uno come lui che scattava subito quando notava qualcosa di anomalo, soprattutto se si trattava di spreco.

  * Zio Scrooge, la moka!- cercò di avvisare Donald agitando le mani davanti a lui. Ma niente, era assorto guardando chissà cosa nella tazzina vuota.




Tornò a guardare la caffettiera e poi Scrooge. Poteva esplodere e non sapeva come avvisarlo.

  * Zio Scrooge, reagisci!- gridò agitato.




D'istinto cercò di prenderlo per le spalle per scrollarlo. Le sue mani trapassarono il corpo del vecchio papero.

Perché... perché non poteva almeno toccare le cose? Perché era costretto a guardare senza poter far niente? Faceva ancora tutto parte della sua sfortuna? Non era già abbastanza essere morto in quel modo?

  * Squaraquack! Perché ti stai lasciando andare, vecchio avaraccio!- esclamò arrabbiato e frustrato. I suoi occhi caddero sulla gemma lasciata sul tavolo- E tutto per colpa di questa gemma!




Fece l'azione di afferrarlo e lanciarglielo addosso allo zio, in uno scatto d'ira.

  * Ouch!- la voce di Scrooge lo allertò e guardò il papero massaggiarsi la testa- Ma cosa... ?




Scrooge si guardò intorno confuso e un attimo dopo si accorse della moka. Scattò subito a spegnere il gas. Una volta ripreso fiato per lo spavento, notò a terra qualcosa che emanava una luce rossa.

  * E tu...- la raccolse e controllò il tavolo dove un istante prima era lì- Come ci sei finita qui?




Se lo chiedeva anche Donald. Aveva la stessa espressione sorpresa dello zio. Un attimo prima era disperato per non riuscire ad avvisare Scrooge e subito dopo gli aveva scagliato la gemma, convinto che sarebbe stato impossibile. Eppure la gemma si era mossa. Era stato lui?

Ma se non riusciva a toccare gli oggetti, com'è che c'era riuscito?

Se invece si fosse sbagliato, allora...

Un brillio di speranza illuminò il viso di Donald che provò a prendere la gemma dalle mani di Scrooge.

La sua mano trapassò l'oggetto, senza neanche sfiorarlo.

Donald tornò a guardarsi la mano con delusione. Nel frattempo Scrooge aveva infilato la gemma in tasca ed era uscito dalla cucina.

 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

  * … quindi con l'acquisto delle nostre azioni, nel giro di un mese inizierà a vedere il profitto sul suo investimento- fece il cane con lunghi baffi e capelli lunghi seduto di fronte a lui.




Scrooge annuì con poco interesse guardando i documenti sulla scrivania.

Donald osservò entrambi con noia. Quel tizio non aveva fatto altro che parlare da quando era entrato. Aveva la parlantina lunga di quelli troppo sicuri di sé.

Scrooge fin dall'inizio gli aveva prestato poca attenzione. Come a qualsiasi altra persona che era entrata a proporgli nuovi affari nei ultimi giorni.

  * Se è d'accordo, mi sono preparato il contratto prima di venire qui- disse il signore estraendo velocemente dalla sua cartelletta un plico di fogli.

  * Ah sì? Lo lasci pure sulla scrivania- non lo stava neanche guardando.

  * Se non le dispiace, preferirei concludere le trattative oggi stesso.

  * E perché?- alzò lo sguardo su di lui inarcando il sopracciglio.

  * Be', ho altri compratori interessati all'acquisto. Sa, si tratta di una ditta in espansione... ma se non è interessato, posso rivolgermi ad altre persone- e fece il gesto di riprendersi il contratto. Scrooge lo fermò.

  * No, no. Firmo- disse prontamente e si prese il contratto. Il cane fece un sorriso sotto i lunghi baffi- Solo stavo riflettendo... Devo prendere prima il mio timbro- si alzò in piedi.

  * Non può chiedere alla sua segretaria?

  * È in ferie- disse lui mentre usciva dall'ufficio- Torno subito.




Nella stanza rimase solo il signore, e un invisibile Donald. Il papero sbadigliò tenendosi a distanza. Non poteva essere più noiosa la giornata. Poi vide il signore afferrare un cellulare da sotto la giacca.

  * … Sì, signore. È quasi fatta- parlò con un tono di voce più naturale- Aveva ragione, non si è accorto di niente. È completamente andato. A breve sarà sull'orlo del fallimento.




Donald non poteva crederci. Si avvicinò meglio al cane e lo riconobbe dietro quei baffi finti. Era Lusky, il segretario e tuttofare di Rockerduck. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima? Neanche Scrooge, che era sempre così attento e sospettoso, lo aveva notato. Gli aveva dato solo un'occhiata veloce.

Cosa ci faceva lì Lusky? Dove era lui, c'era sempre aria di complotto e raggiro.

  * … sì, sì. Ci sbarazzeremo di tante altre aziende in fallimento vendendogliele a lui. Oh aspetti... sento che sta arrivando. A dopo- e chiuse velocemente il cellulare nascondendolo dietro la giacca- Allora, tutto a posto?- chiese con un sorriso finto al papero che era entrato nello studio.

  * Sì, non sapevo dove l'avesse lasciato la mia segretaria.

  * Zio Scrooge, è una truffa! Quello lì è Lusky! Vuole ingannarti!- disse Donald camminando affianco allo zio- Ascoltami, non devi firmare!

  * Bene, se vogliamo concludere...

  * Oh, insomma, come fai a non riconoscerlo!- si sbatté una mano sulla faccia e si mise dietro a Lusky segnalandolo- È così palese il suo travestimento che mi sorprendo pure io per non averlo notato subito!

  * Sì... un attimo, dove ho lasciato la mia penna?- rispose Scrooge guardandosi in giro.

  * Prenda pure la mia- disse Lusky porgendogli prontamente una penna.

  * Oh be', grazie...- la ricevette e guardò il contratto.

  * No, fermo!- Donald cercò di afferrarlo per il braccio e trascinarlo via, ma le sue mani passavano attraverso il corpo- Oh, andiamo!- si aggirò nell'ufficio agitato. Si sentiva di nuovo impotente di fronte a un'ingiustizia. Se solo poteva...




Notò allora sotto i suoi piedi la gemma rossa. Scrooge l'aveva buttata senza preoccuparsi in mezzo alle altre monete e sacchi di denaro nello studio.

  * D'accordo, manca solo una firma...- fece Scrooge sfogliando l'ultima pagina, mentre Lusky allungava il collo con un sorriso furbo e ansioso- … ouch! Di nuovo?




Scrooge si toccò la fronte dolorante. Lusky lo guardò senza capire.

  * Cosa succede?




Il papero si guardò in grembo e si ritrovò la gemma. La prese in mano sorpreso.

  * Non ha visto?- si girò intorno con aria sospetta. Non vedeva niente di strano nello studio. Come ci era arrivata addosso?

  * Eh... no. Ma non si distragga, ne manca solo una.

  * Sì...- Scrooge lasciò la gemma da un lato della scrivania e riprese in mano la penna- Ri-ouch!- si toccò il becco e vide che la gemma mancava dalla scrivania- Adesso basta!- si alzò in piedi.

  * Basta cosa?- Lusky lo guardò come se avesse davanti una persona impazzita.




Scrooge però non lo ascoltava. Stava cercando per terra vicino alla scrivania, fino a che non lo trovò.

  * Ah-ha! Trovato!- lo afferrò- Adesso non mi scappi e...- si bloccò quando notò la cartelletta del signore appoggiata a terra tra le gambe. Aveva un simbolo inconfondibile sul lato.

  * Tutto bene?- chiese Lusky quando Scrooge tornò a sedersi. Il papero annuì scrutandolo attentamente. Il venditore era visibilmente impaziente- Ascolti, possiamo concludere? Sarei di fretta...

  * Oh, certo... - fece un sorriso- Solo un attimo- con la mano cercò di tastare qualcosa sotto la scrivania.

  * Un altro?- fece l'altro stanco- Signor McDuck, io... aaaaah!- gridò mentre cadeva giù in una botola appena spalancata sotto la sua sedia e che conduceva fuori dal Deposito. Scrooge si avvicinò alla botola.

  * E porta i miei saluti a Rockerduck!




Donald era lì di fronte e osservava con un sorriso soddisfatto. Ma era altrettanto sorpreso. Nell'atto di avvisare lo zio, era riuscito ben due volte a toccare la gemma e lanciarla. Eppure continuava a non riuscire ad afferrare altre cose, e anche se voleva ritentare con la gemma, non riusciva a riafferrarla come in precedenza. Si trattava di un caso?

 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

Scrooge era seduto alla scrivania e fissava da parecchio tempo la gemma che era appoggiata sul tavolo.

Battista e Miss Paperett ogni tanto lo osservavano di nascosto dalla porta. Non erano tanto bravi a passare inosservati. Ma a lui non importava qualsiasi cosa pensassero del suo comportamento bizzarro.

Voleva capire.

Non era stato un caso isolato, si era ripetuto più di una volta nei giorni seguenti. Non solo con Lusky, ma anche con i Beagle boys che avevano cercato di intrufolarsi. E poi quella volta che aveva rischiato di cadere dalle scale perché non stava prestando attenzione a dove camminava.

In tutti i casi la gemma gli cadeva addosso come se qualcuno gliela stesse lanciando. Ma visto che con lui non c'era quasi mai nessuno, chi poteva essere?

Forse era una magia? La gemma in realtà possedeva qualche mistico potere che ignorava?

Eppure aveva spulciato tutti i libri della sua biblioteca riguardanti la gemma. Non c'era nessun accenno al potere di muoversi da sola. Forse qualcuno aveva fatto qualche incantesimo dopo che l'aveva recuperata.

Ma la fattucchiera che conosceva era via da giorni a un convegno di streghe. Così lo avevano informato le sue spie. E anche se fosse stata lei, a che scopo? Farlo ammattire per prendergli la Numero Uno? Allora perché non si era fatta avanti prima, visto che di occasioni ce n'erano state tante?

Era un rebus e sentiva che era importante risolverlo.

  * Aaaah... ma che sto facendo?- appoggiò la testa sulla scrivania e guardò a pochi centimetri la gemma.




Era assurdo, e le sue riflessioni non portavano a niente. Gli ultimi avvenimenti lo avevano così stravolto che ormai vedeva cose strane. Forse era la sua mente che gli giocava quei brutti scherzi.

  * Se sei magico, muoviti allora- disse rivolto alla gemma senza staccare la testa dal tavolo. Questa rimase ferma- Ma certo, cosa credevo?- brontolò con sarcasmo- Mica sono un credulone come Dona...- si bloccò come se gli si fosse formato un nodo in gola e abbassò lo sguardo- Già, lui era un credulone... ingenuo e...- avrebbe continuato a dire “puro di cuore”, ma qualcosa lo colpì prima sulla tempia. Riaprì gli occhi e si alzò con la testa. Mentre si massaggiava la tempia osservò la gemma. Ora era sicuro che si fosse mossa da sola- F-fallo di nuovo! Muoviti!- esclamò sorpreso rivolto all'oggetto. Ma questa non si mosse più- Oh, andiamo, ti ho appena vista!




Ci pensò su. Cosa aveva fatto o detto prima che questa si muovesse?

  * … un credulone... ingenuo...- ripeté lui e percepì un lieve spostamento- un tontolotto e buono a nulla... scansafa-ouch!- si toccò l'occhio- La vuoi smettere Donald!- esclamò arrabbiato- Non sono il tuo tiro al bersaglio... !




Un ricordo fugace tornò alla sua mente.

 

  * _Ouch, la vuoi smettere Donald!- si lamentò lui toccandosi la testa dove una ghianda lo aveva colpito. A qualche metro di distanza c'era un paperotto con un sorriso da angioletto e una fionda nascosta dietro la schiena- Non sono il tuo tiro al bersaglio!_

  * _Non so di cosa stai parlando- fece lui tranquillo- Non potrebbero essere stati dei scoiattoli? Ho sentito che non sei simpatico neanche a loro._

  * _Te li do io gli scoiattoli, vieni qui piccolo pestifero!- fece per acchiapparlo, ma il paperotto fu più veloce a scansarlo._

  * _Devi prima prendermi!- ridacchiò lui mentre scappava inseguito dal furioso papero adulto._




 

Si zittì, sorpreso dalle sue stesse parole e si guardò intorno allarmato. Non c'era nessuno. Tornò a guardare la gemma.

  * … Donald?




 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

Scrooge era un caso disperato. Quei giorni ne erano stati la prova. Benché cercasse di starsene da solo a compiangersi in un angolo, Donald non poteva evitare di notare quanto Scrooge fosse distratto e assorto nei suoi pensieri. Che poi, cosa aveva mai da pensare di così profondo, a parte i suoi soldi?

Era iniziato tutto in cucina nel momento che aveva afferrato la gemma per lanciargliela e stranamente era riuscito nell'impresa nonostante fosse incorporeo. E poi era stato un susseguirsi di episodi.

Ciò che era strano, è che normalmente non riusciva ad afferrare la gemma, ma in certe circostanze quando era disperato nell'attirare l'attenzione di Scrooge, era come se la gemma si lasciasse afferrare da lui.

La situazione aveva evidentemente insospettito anche Scrooge perché non faceva che fissare la gemma, come se stesse studiandola. Lo aveva anche visto rinchiudersi per delle ore nella sua vecchia biblioteca in cerca di qualche informazione.

Non doveva aver trovato niente di utile a giudicare per come si era accasciato con la testa sulla scrivania.

  * Aaaah... ma che sto facendo?- lo sentì mugugnare- Se sei magico, muoviti allora- disse rivolto alla gemma senza staccare la testa dal tavolo.




Donald non poté evitare di alzare gli occhi al cielo, la faceva facile lui. Non è che bastasse la sola convinzione per riuscirci, ma ci provò comunque. Allungò la mano verso la gemma, ma non riuscì ad afferrarla.

  * Ma certo, cosa credevo?- brontolò Scrooge con sarcasmo.

  * Ehi, mica è semplice, sai? Vorrei vedere te nelle mie condizioni- si difese lui offeso.

  * Mica sono un credulone come Dona...- Scrooge continuò a parlare per poi bloccarsi. Donald fece una smorfia poco contenta- Già, lui era un credulone... ingenuo e...

  * Credulone a chi!- esclamò offeso, dando una schicchera alla gemma. Questa si mosse contro Scrooge. Lui alzò la testa e guardò la gemma.

  * F-fallo di nuovo! Muoviti!




Donald mise un dito sulla gemma e cercò di spostarlo. Ma non funzionava.

  * Senti, io ci sto provando, ma non so come ci sono riuscito prima.

  * Oh, andiamo, ti ho appena vista!

  * Ti dico che non ci riesco!- Donald si toccò la testa con frustrazione e vide Scrooge borbottare qualche parola.

  * … un credulone... ingenuo... un tontolotto e buono a nulla... scansafa...

  * Questo è davvero troppo!- esclamò davvero offeso e diede un colpetto forte alla gemma- Anche da morto non ti stanchi di denigrarmi!

  * Ouch!- si toccò l'occhio- La vuoi smettere Donald! Non sono il tuo tiro al bersaglio... !




Donald si girò a guardare Scrooge con sorpresa.

  * … Donald?- pronunciò con un tono incredulo misto a commozione.

  * Sì, sono io zio Scrooge- Donald rimase davanti a lui altrettanto commosso per essere riuscito a farsi notare. Questa volta riuscì a muovere di qualche millimetro la gemma senza doverla lanciare- Sono io.




 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

Avanzò a passo svelto verso la porta. Era appena sceso dalla macchina dopo averla parcheggiata malamente davanti a una casa. Battista aveva insistito nell'accompagnarlo, ma lui aveva rifiutato. Sapeva che dietro la sua insistenza c'era la preoccupazione per i suoi ultimi comportamenti. Ma lui stava benissimo.

Voleva solo risposte.

Spalancò la porta, che sapeva già in anticipo essere aperta dal distratto professore, ed entrò senza farsi problemi. Raggiunse lo studio colmo di libri, fogli e lauree, dove c'erano due persone che si girarono nella sua direzione al sentirlo entrare. Difficile non notarlo con il fracasso che aveva fatto con la porta.

Il papero con giacchetta verde allargò le braccia con gesto di accoglienza.

  * Scrooge, che piacere veder...

  * Poche chiacchiere inutili, sai perché ti ho chiamato- tirò corto con espressione seria e guardò l'altra persona presente- Bene, vedo che ci sei anche tu Gyro. Una mente in più non guasta.

  * Ludwig mi ha chiamato dopo aver ricevuto la tua chiamata- spiegò- Ne stavamo appunto parlando prima del tuo arrivo.

  * Ottimo- tirò fuori dalla tasca un oggetto e lo appoggiò sulla scrivania del professore- Cosa hai trovato al riguardo sulla gemma?




Ludwig si toccò dietro la testa un po' a disagio.

  * Purtroppo niente che riguardi strani fenomeni. Ho cercato ogni possibile accenno, ma niente. È solo una gemma.

  * Non è solo una gemma- precisò Scrooge- L'ho vista muoversi. Più di una volta. Il mio occhio ne è la conferma.




Ludwig e Gyro notarono una chiazza scura intorno a uno dei due occhi. Sembrava che si fosse dato un pugno nell'occhio.

  * D'accordo, ci penso io. Ho portato una delle mie invenzioni per analizzarla- disse l'inventore appoggiando un macchinario vicino alla gemma- Se c'è qualcosa all'interno della gemma, lo scopriremo subito- Scrooge e Ludwig lo osservarono mentre trafficava con dei pulsanti. Fece partire un piccolo scanner sull'oggetto e delle luci si accesero. Dopo qualche minuto si spense tutto. Gyro si girò verso i due spettatori e scosse la testa- Non ho rilevato niente di anomalo. È solo una pietra senza poteri.

  * È impossibile. Deve avere qualcosa, perché se no si muove?

  * Se è così che stanno le cose, sei in grado di mostrarcelo?

  * Certo che sì- Scrooge guardò la gemma- Avanti, spostati.




Gyro e Ludwig rimasero in un rigoroso silenzio aspettandosi qualche movimento, ma la gemma rimase immobile.

  * Andiamo, so che puoi muoverti!- esclamò Scrooge spazientito- Lo hai fatto anche prima!




Ma la gemma rimase nello stesso punto. Ludwig e Gyro si guardarono un po' delusi, ma non tanto sorpresi. Le loro analisi parlavano chiaro. Scrooge continuò nel frattempo a parlare alla gemma per altri dieci minuti, senza successo.

  * Avanti, lo so che puoi farcela! Anche solo di poco!

  * Ehm, Scrooge... - Ludwig lo chiamò con cautela, quasi temesse di farlo arrabbiare. L'altro si girò a guardarlo- Abbiamo capito. Ma ci sono casi in cui la vista è in grado di farci dei giochi strani e...- iniziò a spiegare con gentilezza.

  * Si può muovere!- insistette lui di fronte agli sguardi scettici dei due- Non sto mentendo!

  * Lo sappiamo- disse Gyro con comprensione, altrettanto a disagio come il professore- Ma se per qualche fenomeno strano si fosse mosso, non è detto che lo rifaccia. Potrei anche costruire un nuovo macchinario, ma il risultato sarebbe lo stesso.

  * Potrei indire una riunione tra un mese con i miei colleghi per discutere sulla questione- fece pensieroso Ludwig- Magari hanno informazioni utili.

  * Un mese? No, è troppo tempo. Devi farlo ora.

  * Perché tutta questa fretta?- chiese Gyro curioso. Sapeva che Scrooge era un tipo impaziente, ma era strano quell'interesse nella pietra- Cosa nascondi?

  * Io...- si bloccò e sviò lo sguardo con disagio e nervosismo- Non posso perdere tempo. Potrebbe essere già troppo tardi- Gyro e Ludwig si guardarono senza capire. Scrooge diede loro le spalle e appoggiò le mani sulla scrivania. Guardò intensamente la gemma- Io so che puoi rifarlo. Sforzati Donald...




L'inventore e il professore tornarono a guardarsi sorpresi, per poi guardare dispiaciuti Scrooge. Ora comprendevano il motivo di tutta quella agitazione.

  * Può bastare Scrooge... - Ludwig appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del parente. L'altro si zittì- Sappiamo che è stato un brutto colpo, lo è stato per tutti noi... e comprendiamo questo tuo desiderio che tutto torni come prima, ma... - fece una pausa. Anche se aveva lauree praticamente in tutte le discipline, era sempre difficile affrontare certe questioni delicate- Se ce lo permetti, possiamo affrontarlo insieme. Conosco un mio collega che tratta casi simili e può aiutare a...




Scrooge cacciò la mano di Ludwig in malo modo e lo guardò indispettito.

  * Non sono pazzo!- precisò con rabbia- E non ho bisogno di nessun aiuto.

  * Tutti ne hanno bisogno, non devi vergognartene. Dopo quanto è successo a Donald, tu...

  * Non è così.

  * Non è mai facile accettare la morte dei nostri cari.

  * Ti sbagli!- esclamò visibilmente adirato e si riprese la gemma- Se non potete aiutarmi, mi rivolgerò ad altri!

  * Non intendevo questo...- cercarono di fermarlo, ma se ne andò in fretta sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.




Scrooge ritornò velocemente alla macchina e accese il motore. Iniziò a guidare senza una meta, ripensando alle parole di Ludwig e Gyro. Strinse forte le mani sul volante.

Non era pazzo. Forse Battista, Miss Paperett, Ludwig e Gyro potevano pensare che stava perdendo qualche rotella, ma lui era certo di essere lucido. Non si stava immaginando tutto. E c'erano solo delle persone che potevano credergli.

Anche se non gli era chiaro perché la gemma non si era mossa davanti ai due, non aveva dubbi che lo avrebbe fatto davanti a _loro_.

Ingranò la marcia e imboccò la strada in direzione per Quack Town.

 

Step and repeat  
Tears fall to the beat  
Smile through pain  
Feel the acid rain  
I ain't ready  
I'll hold steady  
I'll hold you in my arms, in my arms, in my arms

You're locked inside my heart  
Your melody's an art  
I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time  
Through the eye of the needle

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testo canzone iniziale Kari Kimmel - Cruel Summer  
> Testo canzone finale (seconda parte del testo) Sia - Eye of the needle


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appena in tempo! Ecco l'ultimo e conclusivo capitolo di Cruel Summer! E' per me un successo aver concluso questa fanfiction in così poco tempo! E spero che, anche a voi sia piaciuta.  
> Commentate!  
> E... Buon compleanno Donald!
> 
> Canzoni impiegate nel capitolo, in ordine consecutivo:  
> 1- OneRepublic - Rescue Me  
> 2- Red - Not Alone  
> 3- Sia - Eye of the needle  
> 4- Stefano Centomo

**Cap. 3**

 

Would you rescue me? Would you get my back?  
Would you take my call when I start to crack?  
Would you rescue me? Uh  
Would you rescue me?  
Would you rescue me when I'm by myself?  
When I need your love, if I need your help  
Would you rescue me? Uh  
Would you rescue me?

We don't talk much, not anymore  
Broken bottles and slammin' doors  
But we still care about each other  
Say we care about each other  
I know life took us far away  
But I still dream 'bout the good old days  
When we took care of each other  
We were livin' for each other

But I start to wonder, wonder  
If I'm slipping under, under

Would you rescue me? Would you get my back?  
Would you take my call when I start to crack?  
Would you rescue me? Uh  
Would you rescue me?  
Would you rescue me when I'm by myself?  
When I need your love, if I need your help  
Would you rescue me? Uh  
Would you rescue me?

Would you rescue me? Would you get my back?  
Would you take my call when I start to crack?  
Would you rescue me? Uh  
Would you rescue me? (Would you rescue me?)  
Would you rescue me while I'm by myself?  
When I need your love, if I need your help  
Would you rescue me? Uh  
Would you rescue me?

Yeah, I miss all the times we had  
Can't forget what you can't get back  
And you can't find it in another  
Man, time, it ain't your lover  
I don't care what you thought before  
I'll be there anytime you call  
Don't you ever call another  
No need to call another

And I start to wonder, wonder  
If I'm slipping under, under

Would you rescue me? Would you get my back?  
Would you take my call when I start to crack?  
Would you rescue me? Uh  
Would you rescue me? (Would you rescue me?)  
Would you rescue me while I'm by myself?  
When I need your love, if I need your help  
Would you rescue me? Uh  
Would you rescue me? Yeah

Would you rescue me?  
Oh, rescue me (would you rescue me?)  
Would you rescue me?  
Oh, rescue me

 

  * _Grazie per tenermi i ragazzi- fece Donald scaricando le valigie dei tre paperotti- Mi spiace di avertelo chiesto così all'improvviso, ma con lo zio Scrooge è la solita storia...- sospirò stanco._

  * _Non è un problema. Sono sempre felice di ospitare i nipotini._




_Donald le sorrise riconoscente, ma poi tornò pensieroso. Elvira lo notò._

  * _Qualcosa non va?_

  * _Eh? No, no- scosse le mani con un sorriso incerto._

  * _Non mentirmi, sembri stanco. C'è qualcosa che ti impensierisce?_




_Donald si toccò dietro la testa e sospirò con pesantezza._

  * _Non lo so. È solo una sensazione, niente di preoccupante._

  * _Di che si tratta?- indagò lei._

  * _È da un po' che ho un brutto presentimento. Qualcosa mi dice che non dovrei partire. Che potrebbe accadermi qualcosa di grave, anche se non capisco cosa. Gli incidenti mi capitano di continuo lo sai, però sento che questa volta sarà diverso._




_Elvira gli appoggiò una mano sulla guancia e lo guardò dolcemente._

  * _Non ti preoccupare, sei con Scrooge- disse amabilmente- Qualsiasi cosa accada, tuo zio accorrerà in tuo aiuto. E quando tornerete, ci sarà ad attenderti la tua festa._




_Il marinaio appoggiò la mano sulla sua e la guardò con un sorriso intenerito e grato._

  * _Hai ragione. Mi preoccupo per una sciocchezza. Andrà tutto bene._




 

Elvira chiuse il telefono e sospirò con tristezza. Prese dalla cucina un vassoio con del cibo e si diresse verso il salotto. C'erano i parenti riuniti che chiacchieravano spensieratamente. Avevano deciso di venire alla fattoria per dare una mano e per passare un piacevole pomeriggio. Era anche una scusa per tenere distratti i tre gemelli e farli svagare. Ne avevano bisogno. La morte del loro adorato zio era stato molto doloroso. Non facevano altro che chiedersi se avrebbero potuto evitare la disgrazia, se essere presenti quel giorno li avrebbe permesso di salvarlo. Ma nessuno aveva una risposta a quelle domande.

Guardò i parenti. A lei faceva sempre piacere ospiti, ma non poteva evitare di notare del malumore quando si toccava l'argomento su Scrooge.

Da quando era andata al Deposito e lui aveva confessato l'incidente, Scrooge non si era fatto vedere da nessuno di loro.

Non era cambiato dalla morte di Hortense. Continuava a scappare.

Era complicato anche spiegarlo ai tre gemelli. Non si spiegavano l'assenza del prozio e del malumore dei parenti.

Erano paperotti intelligenti e certamente sentivano le chiacchiere sul loro prozio e sulle responsabilità dell'incidente. Al loro posto chiunque avrebbe provato astio per l'accaduto. Ma Donald li aveva cresciuti con sani principi morali. In nessun momento avevano espressione rabbia nei suoi confronti.

Peccato che tutti gli altri non erano dello stesso parere. Scrooge aveva sbagliato e anziché spiegarsi del perché lo aveva fatto, aveva preferito evitarli. Questo per loro equivaleva a una prova di colpevolezza.

  * Lascia che ti aiuti- si offrì Daisy andandole incontro.

  * È solo un vassoio, ce la faccio- rifiutò gentilmente.

  * Sembri preoccupata, chi era al telefono?- chiese. Elvira fece per parlare, ma in quel momento il rumore di una frenata improvvisa di ruote li distrasse tutti. La porta d'ingresso si spalancò facendo il suo ingresso un papero con la palandrana rossa e visibilmente stanco in viso.

  * Scrooge, cosa... ?- la signora Elvira gli andò incontro, ma Gladstone e Fethry si erano alzati prima dalle loro sedie.

  * Cosa ci fai qui?- chiese il biondino con sospetto, come aspettandosi qualche scenata insensata. Battista li aveva già riferito dello strano comportamento quando era nel Deposito.




Scrooge guardò all'interno del salotto, squadrando ciascuno di loro. Forse non si aspettava di vederli tutti lì.

  * Ho bisogno di parlare. Dove sono Huey, Dewey e Louie?

  * Non è un po' troppo tardi per chiedere di loro?- fece sarcastico Fethry. Non gli piaceva fare la parte del cattivo, ma questa volta Scrooge aveva passato il limite.

  * Questo non vi riguarda- rispose seccato.

  * E cosa ti dice che loro vogliano parlarti?- s'intromise Daisy- Non ti sei fatto vedere neanche al funerale.

  * Io...- fece per parlare, ma il rumore di piccoli passi all'ingresso, fece voltare tutti.

  * Zio Scrooge?- fecero i tre gemelli sorpresi. Arrivavano da fuori e dovevano aver visto parcheggiata la macchina di Scrooge.




Il papero con le basette rimase per qualche secondo senza parole guardandoli. Era come se per un attimo avesse visto un paperotto vestito da marinaio varcare la soglia. Sentì un tuffo al cuore.

La vista lo riportò a vedere tre paperotti, tre piccole creature lasciate senza una figura paterna e si rese conto di averli lasciati nel loro dolore. Non aveva pensato nel momento di precipitarsi lì, che il suo atteggiamento distaccato doveva averli feriti. Sicuramente provavano rabbia nei suoi confronti.

Ma non era il momento di indugiare. Non era lì per una rimpatriata. Era disposto ad accettare il loro disprezzo se serviva a farsi ascoltare.

  * Ragazzi, io...




Non terminò la frase che di getto tre corpicini lo avvolsero in un abbraccio collettivo. Sconcertato e disorientato, Scrooge abbassò lo sguardo sui tre gemelli. Loro avevano le testoline premute sulla pancia del papero.

  * Ci sei mancato zio Scrooge- dissero loro, sinceramente felici e in lacrime.




A Scrooge brillarono gli occhi per la commozione. I parenti guardarono la scena altrettanto sorpresi. Elvira invece annuiva, orgogliosa dei suoi nipotini. Nonostante i suoi difetti, Donald aveva fatto un buon lavoro con loro.

Lentamente i tre gemelli si staccarono dal papero e lui ne era sollevato perché iniziava a sentirsi incomodo di fronte agli sguardi degli altri.

  * Ragazzi...- tornò a dire lui serio- Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto.




I tre paperotti si guardarono a vicenda senza capire, però annuirono. Se Scrooge era venuto a cercare il loro aiuto, doveva essere per qualcosa d'importante.

  * Si tratta di questa gemma- estrasse dalla tasca la gemma rossa e la posò sul tavolo del salotto.




I presenti guardarono incuriositi l'intensa luce rossa che emanava. Elvira intuì che doveva trattarsi della famosa gemma per cui Donald era morto. Non poté evitare di sentirsi tesa.

  * Cos'ha?- chiese Huey- Qualche maledizione?

  * Non ne ho idea. L'ho raccolta il giorno che io e Don...- si bloccò e con disagio cercò di evitare il loro sguardo- Be', da quel giorno ha cominciato a fare strane cose.

  * Tipo cosa?- chiese Louie.

  * Si muove da sola. O meglio dire, mi colpisce- gli altri lo guardarono come se stesse delirando- Non sempre. Lo fa quando mi vuole avvertire di qualcosa.

  * Pensi che abbia qualche potere magico?- chiese dubbioso Huey- Hai provato a fare qualche ricerca?

  * Sì, ma non ho trovato nessun accenno a qualche magia. Anche Ludwig e Gryro lo hanno escluso. Però io so che non è normale e sono arrivato alla conclusione che...- fece una pausa prima di riprendere a parlare. Sapeva che quello che andava a dire, sarebbe stato difficile da accettarlo- Sono certo che sia Donald.




I presenti trattenerono il respiro per quanto dichiarato, ma nessuno osò parlare.

  * Posso dimostrarlo- disse subito Scrooge- Si è mosso in mia presenza, ma non davanti a Ludwig e Gryro. Se è davvero lui, voi siete gli unici a convincerlo a muoversi- si avvicinò alla gemma- Avanti Donald, non hai più scuse ora. Ci sono i tuoi nipotini qui, non vuoi fargli sapere che sei tu?




Gli occhi di tutti erano puntati sulla pietra rossa e a ogni suo minimo movimento. Ma dopo qualche minuto fu chiaro a tutti che Scrooge si era preso una gran cantonata.

  * Aspettate, sono certo che adesso si muoverà- disse senza voltarsi a guardarli- Donald, dimostragli che ho ragione. Se non fai la tua parte, come posso aiutarti?

  * Scrooge...

  * Ha bisogno di tempo, sappiamo tutti che Donald è lento.

  * Scrooge.

  * È lui, ve lo posso assicurare! Lo so!

  * Scrooge, adesso basta!- la signora Elvira si fece sentire. Scrooge si costrinse a voltarsi. I suoi parenti lo guardavano come se fosse ammattito, Elvira era furiosa e abbracciava i tre gemelli visibilmente scossi con le lacrime agli occhi- Questo è troppo. Mi aveva avvertito Ludwig del tuo arrivo e della tua teoria sulla gemma, ma non credevo che ti saresti spinto a tanto.

  * Ma...

  * Sei libero di credere a quello che vuoi, ma non coinvolgere gli altri. È già abbastanza doloroso aver perso una persona cara. Illuderli è anche peggio.

  * Non sto mentendo!- si difese lui- Per quale motivo dovrei farlo! Perché non volete credermi!

  * Ascolta, non ho detto niente quando non ti sei presentato al funerale, non ti ho detto del cattivo presagio di Donald su quel viaggio e non ho intenzione di accusarti sul tuo comportamento nell'incidente. Non l'ho fatto in passato e non lo farò adesso. Ma se proverai a rovinare di nuovo la quiete della famiglia insistendo su questo discorso, non potrò perdonarti.




Scrooge guardò prostrato e addolorato la vecchia papera. Non sapeva del cattivo presagio di Donald. Era così eccitato dal viaggio che aveva prestato poca attenzione allo stato d'animo del nipote. Per lui era normale vederlo inquieto prima di un viaggio.

E ora era tutto inutile. Cosa credeva di ottenere con il dimostrare quella teoria?

Donald era morto tra le sue mani e niente lo avrebbe riportato in vita.

Serrò i pugni con rabbia e frustrazione. Aveva solo perso tempo. Si era solo illuso.

  * Dannazione!- afferrò la gemma e la scaraventò su qualche muro- Io la volevo buttare questa stupida gemma, ma lei torna sempre indietro!

  * Calmati zio Scrooge- cercò di dire Fethry bloccandolo.

  * Non mi dire di calmarmi!- gli gridò arrabbiato.

  * Per favore Scrooge, non rendere più difficili le cose. Donald non lo avrebbe voluto- fece Elvira con un tono più comprensibile e dispiaciuto- Dobbiamo farci forza tra di noi.

  * Voi non potete... non potete capire!

  * E invece sì- disse Gladstone amaramente- Non sei l'unico ad aver perso Donald.

  * Non è la stessa cosa!- insistette lui- Voi non c'eravate! Voi...- sentì la voce farsi sempre più tremolante. Si toccò la testa con stanchezza mentre riaffioravano i ricordi del sangue di Donald nelle sue mani, la sua testa che si accasciava da un lato, il sorriso svanito nel suo volto- Sei uno stupido Donald! Uno sciocco pigrone buono a nulla, capace solo di fare danni!

  * … Ehi!- fece arrabbiata Daisy, pronta a fare una sfuriata, ma qualcosa la zittì prima.

  * Ouch!- Scrooge abbassò la testa dolorante, mentre i presenti guardavano increduli l'oggetto che era caduto a terra.

  * … sbaglio o... è appena volata via?- fece Gus confuso e incerto. Gli altri si guardarono a vicenda come se avessero visto qualcosa di assurdo, mentre Scrooge si chinava a raccogliere la gemma.




Il papero se la rigirò tra le dita, mentre si massaggiava la testa. Uno strano sorriso si fece largo nel suo volto. Ora aveva capito.

  * Donald, sono le tue emozioni! Prova di nuovo a muovere la gemma pensando a qualcosa di forte- l'appoggiò nuovamente sul tavolo- Possibilmente senza lanciandomela addosso- precisò ancora dolorante.




I presenti si immobilizzarono nel momento che videro la gemma muoversi di qualche centimetro, fino ad arrivare a galleggiare in aria.

  * … zio Donald, sei davvero tu?- fece Dewey sorpreso.

  * Se è un sì, spostati a destra- indicò Huey. La gemma fece un piccolo movimento a destra e tornò sul tavolo.




I tre gemelli sorrisero con allegria e si abbracciarono emozionati.

Elvira si portò le mani al becco commossa, suo nipote era lì con loro... per davvero.

  * Ve l'avevo detto- disse soddisfatto Scrooge. Non era ancora ammattito.

  * Non è possibile- fece ancora sorpresa Daisy- Che magia è?

  * Non è nessuna magia- fece una voce alle loro spalle. Erano appena entrati Gryro e Ludwig.

  * Siamo arrivati il più in fretta che potevamo- disse l'inventore- Per fortuna anche in tempo per assistere alla scena.

  * Avevate detto che era impossibile- disse Scrooge in tono di accusa.

  * Sì, e lo credevamo fino al momento che te ne sei andato. Ma poi mi sono accorto di non aver prestato attenzione a dei dati della mia invenzione- spiegò Gryro.

  * In seguito ai suoi risultati, ho fatto delle altre ricerche- intervenne Ludwig- E siamo arrivati a capire cosa stava accadendo.

  * Quindi... ?- Fethry fece cenno di continuare.




Ludwig e Gryro si guardarono, e poi si rivolsero a Scrooge.

  * Devi risponderci sinceramente, dov'era la gemma quando è morto Donald?

  * Cosa c'entra?- fece restio nel parlarne- Era...- si bloccò mentre ricordava il momento che si calava nel buco- Era nella mia tasca...

  * E tu eri vicino a Donald, giusto?

  * Questo cosa significa? Che la gemma ha qualche proprietà magiche?

  * Non la gemma. Il luogo- spiegò Ludwig- Il posto dove era stata conservata la gemma. Una leggenda racconta che in una di quelle stanze si riunivano dei stregoni. Il sultano li aveva convocati per fare degli esperimenti sulla vita dopo la morte. Devono aver fatto così tante magie che il luogo ne sarà diventato saturo, anche a distanza di anni.

  * Quando Donald è caduto dev'essere finito in una di quelle stanze. E nel momento che tu l'hai raggiunto, la magia residua nel luogo deve aver in qualche modo creato un collegamento con l'anima di Donald e al primo oggetto abbastanza resistente nei dintorni. La gemma, per l'appunto.

  * Quindi lo zio Donald non è dentro quella gemma?- chiese Louie.




Ludwig scosse la testa dispiaciuto.

  * La magia ha in qualche modo trattenuto la sua anima impedendo che scomparisse dopo la sua morte. E la gemma è l'unica cosa ancora collegata a lui. Per questo è in grado di muoverla. Ma questo non significa che lo sarà per sempre. Il collegamento magico che si è creato non è eterno, con il tempo sparirà. E senza di esso la sua anima potrebbe scomparire.




I presenti si guardarono tra di loro incerti su come reagire alla notizia. Se da una parte erano contenti che Donald era lì con loro e poteva comunicare, dall'altra la consapevolezza che era solo un'anima destinata a sparire era come dover accettare nuovamente la sua morte.

  * Se la sua anima è ancora qui...- fece Scrooge- Questo vuol dire che c'è qualche speranza di riportarlo nel corpo.




I parenti lo guardarono sorpresi e un po' inquieti.

  * Intendi riportarlo in vita?- fece Fethry- Come uno zombie?

  * Non come uno zombie- lo corresse- Ma finché la sua anima c'è, è come se fosse vivo.

  * Non funzionerà- disse Gryro serio.

  * E perché no? Credevate che Donald non potesse essere qui, e invece vi sbagliavate.

  * Non ci siamo sbagliati. La gemma non è magica. Quello che è accaduto, è un caso raro di magia mischiata alla morte. E questo non vuol dire che sia possibile rendere la vita a un morto.

  * Dobbiamo almeno tentare! Non possiamo lasciare che svanisca senza aver lottato!

  * Non dipende da noi. È Donald.

  * Che intendi dire?- fece perplesso.

  * Ti sei chiesto perché la sua anima sia ancora qui? Non basta la sola magia se non c'è la forza di volontà. Donald deve in qualche modo aver desiderato rimanere o qualcosa lo sta trattenendo. Ma quanto durerà? Se non è Donald stesso a desiderare di tornare in vita, qualsiasi cosa si tenterà di fare sarà inutile.




 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

  * … zio Donald, sei davvero tu?




Donald annuì con forza con le lacrime agli occhi.

  * Se è un sì, spostati a destra.




Il papero eseguì e con essa si spostò la gemma. Sui volti dei presenti vide la sorpresa e la commozione.

Non poté evitare di lasciare scendere le lacrime.

Da quando era morto era il primo vero contatto che aveva con la sua famiglia. Ora loro sapevano che li stava guardando, per tutto quel tempo. Anche quando avevano iniziato a discutere, anche quando si rifiutavano di credere, anche quando sembrava tutto perso.

Non aveva pensato di arrivare così in fondo alla questione. E ora ascoltando le parole di Ludwig, tutto sembrava avere un significato, anche il fatto di non riuscire ad afferrare altri oggetti a parte la gemma.

Questo lo rendeva felice, ma allo stesso tempo pieno d'ansia.

Cosa significava di fatto per lui? Che sarebbe stato per sempre uno spirito? Che il suo compito si era concluso, ora che aveva potuto dimostrare la sua presenza alla famiglia, ora che aveva la possibilità di salutarli per l'ultima volta?

Si guardò le mani. Percepiva che queste diventavano sempre più trasparenti.

  * Se non è Donald stesso a desiderare di tornare in vita, qualsiasi cosa si tenterà di fare sarà inutile- sentì dire da Ludwig.

  * Ma io... io voglio tornare!- esclamò senza che nessuno lo ascoltasse. La sua famiglia continuava a discutere tra di loro.

  * Che assurdità- disse Scrooge borbottando- È ovvio che Donald voglia tornare.

  * Non dico questo- continuò Ludwig- Per farlo dovrà sinceramente volerlo. Non sappiamo cosa stia provando ora o quale siano le sue condizioni. Scoprire della propria morte potrebbe essere stato uno shock troppo forte da gestire. Dei studi hanno dimostrato che persino le persone che muoiono per pochi minuti per poi essere salvati, possono avere dei danni sulla loro psiche.




I parenti si guardarono preoccupati e i tre gemellini si aggrapparono alla nonna.

  * Basterebbe chiederlo a Donald, no?- disse Fethry, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia.

  * Hai ragione. E poi Donald non lascerebbe la sua famiglia- disse Gladstone.

  * Zio Donald...- fece Louie titubante, fissando il vuoto- Tu vuoi tornare in vita?

  * Destra per sì, e sinistra per no- indicò Huey.




Calò il silenzio nella stanza.

Donald li osservò per qualche minuto. Erano lì in attesa di una sua risposta.

Si avvicinò al tavolo dove era appoggiata la gemma. La toccò con il dito.

Voleva tornare?

Gli tornò in mente il momento della caduta, quella sensazione opprimente durata una manciata di secondi mentre piedi e gambe si agitavano nel vuoto e quella segreta consapevolezza nel suo cuore che forse era destinato a quella fine. Perso nel nulla, dopo una vita di insuccessi, solo con il suo dolore.

Voleva davvero tornare?

Probabilmente la risposta la conosceva già dall'inizio.

Con il dito spostò l'oggetto a sinistra.

L'espressione nei visi dei loro familiari parlava da sé. Dolore inspiegabile, come una ferita appena riaperta.

Abbassò lo sguardo e si coprì le orecchie, non voleva vedere nei loro visi la delusione e i singhiozzi.

  * Donald!- esclamò d'improvviso il papero con le basette. Era visibilmente arrabbiato e fissava in direzione della gemma- Credi che fare il codardo ti faccia onore?!




Donald fece una smorfia, però cercò di ignorarlo. Era abituato alle sue parole offensive e questa volta non lo avrebbero scalfito.

  * Non posso crederci! Hai superato tanti altri ostacoli per tornare a casa e ora mi dici che vuoi lasciare la tua famiglia... i tuoi nipotini... per cosa?

  * Scrooge...- Gryro cercò di calmarlo appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Scrooge cacciò la mano.

  * Se pensi che mi arrenderò così facilmente, non mi conosci abbastanza!- continuò a parlare alla gemma- Perciò... - era visibilmente stravolto e poco gli importava di farsi vedere in quello stato- perciò... farai bene a cambiare idea, se non vuoi che venga lì e ti trascini con la forza!




Donald lo guardò con occhi sgranati. Perché... perché insisteva tanto? Per i debiti? Per rimorso? Pensava che bastasse così poco per pulirsi la coscienza?

Non dipendeva da lui. Anche volendo tornare, non poteva fare a meno di pensare che non doveva farlo. Non c'era posto per lui nel mondo. Fin da piccolo si era sempre sentito fuori posto, non desiderato dalla società, ignorato dalla sua famiglia.

Perché non lo lasciava semplicemente andarsene? Ne avrebbero beneficiato tutti.

Vide con la coda dell'occhio la nonna chinarsi per ascoltare dei sussurri dei nipotini. Lei annuì con un sorriso e si allontanò in silenzio.

  * Zio Donald...- iniziò a dire Dewey rivolgendosi a lui- Credi che non ti vogliamo?

  * Sei molto più di uno zio- disse Huey- Ci hai tenuto con te, cresciuti ed educati. Non c'è altra persona con cui vorremmo stare.

  * Ti dobbiamo molto...- continuò Louie- Ma se stare con noi ti fa soffrire... se è realmente questo quello che vuoi... noi lo accetteremo. Perché noi vogliamo la tua felicità.

  * No... io... ragazzi, io non...- si toccò le braccia con sofferenza trattenendosi dal piangere.

  * Io e i ragazzi avevamo organizzato la tua festa, ma...- Elvira era tornata nel salotto sorreggendo un vassoio con una torta e delle candeline accese- Mi spiace, questa è l'unica cosa che avevo pronta. Ma ci tenevamo a festeggiarlo con te.




Donald guardò l'anziana papera avanzare verso di lui, anche senza sapere realmente dove si trovasse.

  * Buon compleanno Donald- dissero tutti in coro con un applauso e le lacrime agli occhi.

  * Qualsiasi sia la tua scelta finale, rimani un altro po' con noi a festeggiare.




Il marinaio si portò una mano sul becco e versò lacrime.

  * Io... io voglio tornare... voglio festeggiare con voi...




Ciccio diede una gomitata a Scrooge e gli indicò una zona vicino alla parete. Scrooge spalancò gli occhi incredulo.

  * … Donald?




Anche gli altri lo notarono e rivolsero i loro sguardi in un punto preciso. Donald si accorse che ora stavano guardando esattamente dove si trovava lui. Come se potessero vederlo.

Cosa stava succedendo?

Si guardò le mani, il pallore del suo piumaggio sembrava svanire per prendere consistenza dei strati di piume.

La gemma rossa stava emettendo una forte luce rossastra, a tratti qualche barlume di blu.

  * … mi... mi vedete?- si indicò, ma gli altri lo fissavano senza dire niente.

  * … sta parlando- fece notare Daisy in lacrime- Cosa sta dicendo?

  * Non lo so, vedo solo il suo becco muoversi- disse Gladstone.

  * Zio Donald...- Dewey si avvicinò tremante e provò a toccarlo. Lo trapassò. Era inconsistente.

  * Ma com'è possibile che lo stiamo vedendo?

  * La gemma- disse Ludwig sorpreso di fronte a quel fenomeno- Deve essere quella. La forza di volontà di Donald sta usando tutta la magia accumulata.

  * Aspetta, ma non è che la gemma... la sua magia si esaurirà prima?- fece Scrooge preoccupato.




Ludwig lo guardò e annuì.

  * Bisogna agire subito!- disse Gryro entrando in casa. Era uscito senza che gli altri se ne accorgessero e aveva afferrato un macchinario dalla macchina. Lo appoggiò sul tavolo e infilò la gemma in una fessura.

  * A cosa serve?- chiese Huey.

  * Ad amplificare la magia che possiede- spiegò l'inventore- L'avevo creato tempo fa per ridurre la magia di Magica, ma ha anche una funzione che permette di fare il contrario. Ciononostante non durerà a lungo, la magia come ha detto Ludwig non è eterna e si esaurirà a breve- poi si rivolse al marinaio che continuava a parlare silenziosamente- Donald, hai poco tempo a disposizione e un'unica chance. Devi desiderare di tornare in vita. Ma se non lo desidererai intensamente, non si avvererà.




Donald che aveva ascoltato ogni parola dell'inventore, si agitò ulteriormente. Non era così semplice. E se sbagliava? E se la sua convinzione non era abbastanza forte? E se tutto si sarebbe rivelato invano?

  * … non ti agitare Donald.




Il marinaio si accorse che la nonna gli era venuta vicino e gli stava di fronte.

  * Le cose accadono per un motivo. Se ti si è stata data questa opportunità, è perché non era nel tuo destino lasciarci- gli sorrise dolcemente- Sono certa che se ci penserai a fondo, troverai il modo. Noi staremo qui ad aspettarti.




Donald la guardò con occhi lucidi.

 

  * _Donald, cosa fai qui fuori?- fece una papera con capelli biondi uscendo dalla porta di casa. Un giovane papero era seduto sulle scalinate del portico e fissava in lontananza._

  * _Stavo solo osservando il paesaggio- rispose lui._




_La papera lo scrutò con attenzione e poi si sedette accanto a lui._

  * _Cosa ti preoccupa?_




_Lui si girò a guardarla. Aveva un'espressione colpevole._

  * _Non sono sicuro di partire._

  * _Perché? Credevo che fosse un tuo desiderio imbarcarti per un nuovo viaggio._

  * _Lo è- ammise lui, poi abbassò lo sguardo- Però ora che sto per realizzarlo, mi rendo conto... che rimarrai sola._




_Elvira lo guardò sorpresa, ma poi comprese infine lo strano comportamento del nipote negli ultimi giorni._

  * _Donald, non devi preoccuparti per me. Sono una papera forte, lo sai. Sei ormai un giovanotto e questo è il tuo futuro._

  * _Sì, ma... e se dovesse succederti qualcosa? Se mi trovassi troppo lontano per raggiungerti in tempo?_

  * _Sei troppo pessimista, non mi può accadere niente- poi si zittì comprendendo il perché dell'ansia del nipote. Stava pensando ai suoi genitori e alla loro partenza- Donald- gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio- Non deve per forza andare in questo modo. Se ho tirato avanti tutti questi anni, è perché desidero vederti crescere e vivere tantissimi altri anni con la mia famiglia._

  * _Non sarai triste senza di me?_

  * _Certo- annuì lei con sincerità e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Ormai il suo Donald non era più un paperotto e gli arrivava alle spalle- Ma passerà. Stai crescendo, e io ero pronta a questo momento. Anche con tuo padre e i tuoi zii è stato lo stesso. Ma voglio che tu sappia che ovunque tu andrai e le scelte che farai, io sarò qui ad aspettarti._




 

Donald sorrise con gratitudine guardando la nonna e diede un'occhiata generale al resto della sua famiglia. Il suo sguardo si posò sullo zio Scrooge. Quei sentimenti di rabbia che si portava appreso, si stavano lentamente dissolvendo dal suo cuore ricordando i momenti passati insieme a litigare e riconciliarsi, scherzare e mangiando in compagnia. Nonostante tutti i loro dissapori, era impossibile per loro non vedersi più.

Si avvicinò al tavolo, dove erano appoggiati la gemma e la torta con le candele. Si chinò appena e fece il gesto di soffiarci sopra.

La sua figura incorporea svanì.

La gemma perse d'un tratto tutto il suo colorito e una crepa si creò al centro.

 

Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold  
Looking for a distant light  
Someone who could save a life  
You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries  
Can you save me now

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause your not, your not alone

Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything's gone but the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again  
When will it ever end  
The arms of relief seem so out of reach  
But I, I am here

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause your not, your not alone

And I'll be your hope when you feel like its over  
And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters  
And when you're finally in my arms  
Look up and see love has a face

I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause you're not, you're not alone

And I will be your hope  
And I will pick you up  
And I will be your hope  
And I will be your hope

Slow fading away  
Your lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold

 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

A volte la vita era imprevedibile. Portava via persone senza motivo e lasciando un gran vuoto nel cuore di chi li aveva amati. Altre volte invece... le riportava indietro da un lungo viaggio.

Donald non si era mai sentito granché graziato dalla vita, la sfortuna lo aveva bastonato in tanti modi senza dargli tregua. Ma evidentemente in quell'occasione la sfortuna aveva avuto un moto di compassione e aveva arretrato di un passo, quasi si sentisse in colpa con il suo prediletto. Ed era così che la fortuna decise di andarlo a trovare. Tutta immersa da una luce intensa e calda come un abbraccio, gli porse la mano e stringendola come amici di vecchia data, lo condusse verso il suo nuovo destino.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, non riuscì a vedere un granché a parte una tenue luce. Dell'aria fresca passò tra le sue piume che sembravano pesanti come se bagnate, provocandogli un brivido nel corpo.

Appena i suoi occhi si abituarono, vide delle figure vicino a lui e sentì la testa sollevarsi un po' come se sorretto da qualcuno. Girò appena la testa per vedere la persona e lo vide muovere il becco come se gli stesse parlando. Ma il significato delle parole non gli arrivava. Vedeva solo agitazione nel suo sguardo e gocce d'acqua cadere dalle sue piume e dagli occhi. Il vestito rosso era macchiato di fango, così come le dita delle mani e gli occhiali.

Con un gesto improvviso lo attirò a sé in un forte abbraccio. Il contatto con i suoi abiti bagnati lo risvegliò da quel torpore. Altre braccia lo avvolsero in un abbraccio collettivo. Il suono dei singhiozzi arrivarono alle sue orecchie e captò gocce d'acqua passare tra una foglia e l'altra. Un po' distante sentì il cinguettare di uccellini, anche se non aveva idea dove si trovassero.

Volse il suo sguardo al cielo. Nuvole grigie all'orizzonte si stavano diradando, lasciando spazio a un bel cielo rosa decorato con un arco di colori.

Socchiuse gli occhi cullandosi da quel tepore familiare.

Era un bel giorno di estate dopo la tempesta.

 

Take me down  
I'm feeling now  
And if I move on  
I admit you're gone  
I ain't ready  
I'll hold steady  
I'll hold you in my arms

You're locked inside my heart  
Your melody's an art  
I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time  
Through the eye of the needle

Step and repeat  
Tears fall to the beat  
Smile through pain  
Feel the acid rain  
I ain't ready  
I'll hold steady  
I'll hold you in my arms, in my arms, in my arms

You're locked inside my heart  
Your melody's an art  
I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time  
Through the eye of the needle

My bags heavy  
Been filled by me  
They weigh me down  
Carry them round  
It's all mine all mine  
I am blinded by the eye of the needle

You're locked inside my heart  
Your melody's an art  
I won't let the terror in, I'm stealing time  
Through the eye of the needle

 

'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'^'*'

 

Donald guardò il cielo seduto sulla scalinata del portico di casa Coot. Aveva tanti pensieri per la testa che lo distraevano. Non era passato molto tempo da quando era stato svegliato dall'interno di una bara disseppellita, ma era come aver fatto un sogno strano.

Venire abbracciato dallo zio in lacrime e da altri familiari accorsi nel luogo. Non sembrava neanche credibile. Eppure quella sensazione permaneva nelle sue piume.

Una persona si sedette accanto a lui, prima che lui si accorgesse del suo arrivo.

  * È la tua festa. Dovresti essere con gli altri a festeggiare- fece la voce riconoscibile di Scrooge.

  * Lo so, ma avevo bisogno di un momento di riflessione. Mi sembra ancora così assurda la vicenda. Ero morto e poi... - sospirò e si toccò la testa- Immagino che solo a me possono accadere situazioni al limite dell'inverosimile.




Scrooge non rispose subito e rimase a fissare il cielo.

 

_Corse con il piede sull'acceleratore della sua macchina. Veloce, ignorando i limiti di velocità e la segnaletica._

_Il cielo sopra di lui si era fatto scuro, nuvole grigie cariche d'acqua minacciavano pioggia._

_Quando il nipote era scomparso sotto gli occhi di tutti, aveva sentito mancargli il fiato per la paura._

_La gemma aveva perso tutto il suo splendore e giaceva sul tavolo immobile come qualsiasi oggetto._

_A nulla era servito chiamarlo e cercarlo. Avrebbe dovuto essere lì, avrebbe dovuto tornare. Ma non si trovava in quella casa, ne era certo._

_Panico. Allora aveva deciso di non tornare?_

_No, non poteva fargli questo._

_Senza avvisare gli altri, si precipitò fuori dalla casa afferrando un attrezzo e si mise alla guida della sua macchina. Sentiva gli altri chiamarlo da lontano, ma lui non si voltò a spiegare._

_Forse non tutto era perso. Forse c'era ancora un posto dove cercarlo._

_In prossimità di mura alte, frenò di colpo e scese dalla macchina. Un poliziotto si stava lamentando con lui, ma non lo ascoltò e si precipitò all'interno, verso una lunga distesa di terra e lapidi._

_Cercò con agitazione intorno a lui. Non era venuto neanche una volta da quando lui era stato sotterrato, non aveva idea dove si trovasse. Poi però ricordò che non poteva che essere vicino ai genitori._

_Trovò Quackmore e Hortense, e subito dopo le loro lapidi ne trovò una di recente costruzione. C'era inciso il nome di Donald Fauntleroy Duck._

_Gocce di pioggia iniziarono a cadere sul terreno e sulla sua testa._

_Trovarsi davanti alla lapide lo fece sentire fragile. Aveva cercato di mentire a se stesso, di ingannarsi per non accettare quella morte, si era rifiutato di vedere il corpo di Donald un'ultima volta. Non aveva voluto affrontarlo, perché in quel caso avrebbe dovuto accettare che lo aveva perso, così com'era successo a sua sorella._

_Ma questa volta non sarebbe scappato._

_Con in mano la pala che si era portato dalla casa di Elvira, iniziò a scavare freneticamente._

_La pioggia iniziava a scendere più forte e rendeva scivoloso il terreno. Schizzi di fango gli macchiarono la palandrana, ma non ci prestò attenzione._

_Prima che se ne accorgesse altre pale si unirono allo scavo. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Fethry, Gus e Gyro scavare insieme a lui, persino Gladstone sempre restio a faticare era lì ad aiutare. Il gruppetto aveva intuito dove si stava dirigendo quando era uscito di casa e lo avevano raggiunto appena in tempo._

_I quattro gli mostrarono un sorriso complice. Lui ricambiò e ripresero a scavare._

_Finalmente la pala toccò qualcosa di duro. Doveva essere il coperchio della bara. Si chinò e con le mani si mise a scavare gli ultimi strati di terra bagnata. Infine poté toccare la bara e aprire la parte superiore. All'interno, posizionato a pancia in su e le braccia incrociate sul petto, c'era un papero sui trent'anni che dormiva placidamente._

_Davanti al corpo del nipote, si bloccò e non poté evitare di riprovare l'angoscia di quando l'aveva trovato accasciato al suolo._

_Non era cambiato niente. Il corpo non si muoveva neanche questa volta. Sentiva che tutte le deboli speranze che aveva cercato di alimentare, stavano svanendo._

_Gli altri si erano fermati a osservare, ma nessuno fiatò._

_La pioggia stava diminuendo di intensità, i loro abiti erano fradici e sporchi._

_Non era servito a niente._

_Chiuse gli occhi distrutto dal dolore. Un impercepibile soffio, gli fece aprire gli occhi. Incredulo guardò il papero sbattere le palpebre fissando il cielo._

  * … _Donald? Donald!_




_Il suo richiamo allertò i presenti che guardarono verso la bara._

_Gli sollevò il capo e lo osservò mentre girava la testa per guardarlo._

  * _Grazie al cielo... sei vivo..._




_Lo alzò dalla schiena e lo abbracciò con forza. Era tutto finito, finalmente. Quel brutto incubo era terminato._

 

  * Penso che Elvira avesse ragione, le cose accadono per un motivo. Quel giorno...- fece una pausa- Quel giorno che sei caduto, mi ha fatto capire quanto il mio comportamento ti metta sempre in pericolo. Credevo di poter gestire tutto, l'ho fatto per tanti anni, ma ci sono cose che neanche io posso controllare. Dirti che mi dispiace credo che non basti per sistemare le cose tra noi...




Donald lo guardò e poi si abbracciò alle ginocchia.

  * Non ce l'ho con te- disse lui prima che l'altro continuasse- È stato un incidente, lo so che non volevi che accadesse. Ma nel quel momento che hai scelto la gemma al posto mio, mi sono sentito tradito.

  * Ho scelto la gemma, è vero, ma perché confido nelle tue capacità. Sei forte e in grado di sopravvivere al pericolo. Me lo hai dimostrato tante volte. Ma ho sbagliato, mi sono affidato troppo a questa convinzione e ho finito per perdere di vista la cosa più importante: sei mio nipote e sei vulnerabile come qualsiasi persona. Avrei dovuto ascoltarti.

  * E io devo imparare a essere più comprensibile. Mi arrabbio spesso con te e finiamo per litigare. Ma non è questo quello che voglio. Non voglio che un giorno questo capiti a te e dover ricordare solo i nostri litigi.

  * Neanch'io- ammise Scrooge- Non voglio che l'ultimo dei nostri ricordi sia qualche sciocco litigio. Con Hortense è troppo tardi, ma con te non voglio sbagliare.

  * Intendi dire che cancellerai tutti i miei debiti?- scherzò per sdrammatizzare.

  * Adesso non esagerare- brontolò, mentre l'altro ridacchiava- Ma posso chiudere un occhio o due sui tuoi prossimi disastri.

  * Alla faccia della fiducia- Donald alzò gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro.




Forse era troppo pretendere che cambiasse d'un colpo, ma in fondo sarebbe stato anche troppo strano un repentino cambio. Di tempo ne avrebbero avuto per migliorare i loro rapporti.

Guardò una sfumatura di rosso nel cielo.

  * La gemma che fine ha fatto?




Scrooge estrasse un oggetto dalla tasca. Era una pietra rossa sbiadita con una crepa al centro.

  * Cosa hai intenzione di fare ora? Venderla?

  * Per quanto volessi sbarazzarmene all'inizio, in questo stato non vale più niente.

  * E la magia che racchiudeva?

  * Andata. Così dice Gyro. E forse è meglio così. Terrò questa pietra come monito di questa avventura.

  * … Sono d'accordo.

  * Non vorrei disturbare- fece Daisy uscendo dalla porta d'ingresso- Ma che ne dite di rientrare?




Scrooge e Donald si guardarono e annuirono con un sorriso. Una volta che oltrepassò la soglia d'ingresso, Donald fu accolto da un ovazione di applausi. Al centro della sala c'era una tavola imbandita di leccornie e una torta con le candeline.

  * Ecco il festeggiato!

  * Buon compleanno Donald!




Si congratularono con lui i parenti e amici accorsi alla festa. Il festeggiato sorrise e guardò la torta preparata dalla nonna.

  * Esprimi un desiderio!- disse Dewey emozionato, così come i suoi fratelli.

  * La buona sorte non è compresa tra i desideri- fece Gladstone scherzando. Donald sorrise di lato.

  * Non mi serve. E neanche dei desideri- prese sotto le sue ali i tre paperotti che gli erano accanto e li fece sedere sulle sue gambe- Soffiamo insieme.




I nipotini erano straniti dalla richiesta.

  * Sei certo zio? E il tuo desiderio?- chiese Louie. Donald annuì con un sorriso e guardò gli invitati.

  * Non ho bisogno di desideri...- insieme soffiarono sulle candeline.




… _perché ho già tutto quello che desidero._

 

Prima o poi  
l'incertezza si risolve  
prima o poi  
il buio si dissolve  
è così  
troverai la strada giusta anche tu  
sarai pronto ad affrontare la realtà

è tutto qui  
è la tua vita  
piccoli istanti che scorrono così  
tutto va via  
ma i tuoi ricordi puoi portarli dentro te

scorre via la più piccola amarezza  
l'utopia si trasforma in certezza  
che vuoi che sia  
tutto passa in un istante  
troverai nel tuo cuore le risposte che non hai

è tutto qui  
è la tua vita  
piccoli istanti che scorrono così  
tutto va via  
ma i tuoi ricordi puoi portarli dentro te

quel che ora hai  
col tempo se ne va  
ma non ti scorderai  
la tua felicità

è la tua vita  
piccoli istanti che scorrono così  
ed infondo è tutto qui  
niente di più  
ma potrai portare  
i tuoi ricordi dentro te  
non li perderai  
è la tua vita  
ed infondo è tutto qui  
niente di più  
ma potrai portare  
ogni ricordo dentro te

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora riprenderò con le altre fic in corso.  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
